Come What May
by DrtylilSecret
Summary: A simple order from the Dark Lord will change two young lives forever. Through a series of unfortionate events a freindship will grow between Draco and Ginny that will end in a love that neither one knew could ever be possible. Warning:rape, violence
1. Chapter 1

I do not own a single character or theme from Harry Potter. This is all J.K. Rowling's doing. But I will take credit for my silly little plot and random theories.

**Warning:** Adult content throughout chapters. If you are easily offended I suggest you turn back now and find a story that will be more to your liking.

_

* * *

__Draco's POV_

Chapter One

I had just walked into my room and crawled under my covers when I heard my name being called from the doorway. Damn. I had forgotten, in my utter exhaustion, to close and lock the door. On the other hand I could have done both…I shake my head, tossing away the oncoming argument with myself. I'm too tired.

"Draco, baby," My Aunt pouts as I throw the covers off myself and slump to my feet. As soon as I situate myself into my usual stance, her lips form into a twisted smirk. It's familiar. I think at one point in my life I might have worn it. For all I know I could have used it last year on Potter but I don't remember. That was life times ago.

"What do you want," I spit out. I may be tired, but I would never let my Aunt know that, even though it's written plainly across my features. You just have to catch a glimpse of the dark circles under my eyes to know that I haven't slept a whole night since I ran away from school.

"Oh not too friendly," she smiles as she saunters into the room. I roll my eyes. I already deal with her all day; I shouldn't have to until morning.

"Did you come here with a particular purpose in mind or can I go back to bed?"

"Oh did I wake the poor ittie baby? Pity," Her smirk widens as she draws her wand and teases it across my collarbone. "Perhaps if I demonstrate a little bit of what we practiced this morning," She whispers into my ear, sending goosebumps to spread over my whole body. "You'll be a little more…alert?"

My whole body freezes up but I will myself to remain calm even though my heart is racing. I know exactly what she's capable of. After all she's spent the last couple of weeks teaching me. And I know she's not bluffing, for I have been under the mercy of her wand more times then I would care to count.

"I'm awake Aunt Bellatrix," I say, with a little less confidence then I would have liked to say it with. She shrugs.

"Our Lord probably wouldn't have wanted you a blubbering mess at the moment anyways," she says taking a step away from me. My mind jumps when she says that. Is that why she's here? Does he wish my presence? And If so, why? More practice on my Cruciatus curse? I really hope not. House elves are one thing, but lately he has had me torture people for him. I believe he finds more joy in the act when he gets to see me struggle at the same time. In other words, killing two birds with one stone.

"Is ittie Draco scared?" She shrieks with laughter at this. The sound makes the hair on my neck stand strait up. "Well we mustn't keep our Lord any longer," she says with a wicked smile after a moment of awkward silence where I battled with myself and let my mask of confidence, or what's left of it, slip.

I wait a few minutes after she leaves the room until I decide to follow. I peak out from behind the door to see that she was already half way down the corridor. So she wouldn't notice if I hung my head for a moment and stumble in my own anxiety of being summoned specifically by Vol-Him.

I glare at my feet for once again chickening out to say his bloody name. Fucking Potter could do it, why bloody well couldn't I?

Hmm, That was another matter for another day. Right now I had to gather my bearings. Pretend that this was exciting and an honor instead of terrifying and practically a death sentence. I glare harder at my feet then notice I'm in socks. Bloody hell! I'm going to go before The Dark Lord for the second time in my whole life in socks!

"No big deal," I tell myself. I then look up and notice I'm already at the staircase.

"Hurry up," my Aunt hisses from the bottom. "We haven't got all night!" I nod and quickly make my way down the stairs. Thankfully I didn't loose my footing or anything embarrassing like that. 'But what would it matter?' I think to myself. It's my house. If I want to trip down the stairs and break every bone in my body then that's my business.

"And if I wear socks, that's fine too" I grumble. Aunt Bellatrix raises an eyebrow at my muttering to myself but I ignore her because if I want to talk to myself and be a mad hatter, I can! Oh I'm loosing it now I think to myself as I try my best to gather my wits together.

I loose myself in my thoughts yet again and don't even notice where we're going. Usually we're in the dining room when we have our little gatherings but right now I'm standing at the dungeon doors. My eyes invulnerably widen in alarm. Never had I been allowed anywhere near this door. I have only glimpsed it five or six times in my whole life maybe not even that and here I was standing before it.

My Aunt gives me a once over and grins like a Cheshire cat. I imagine that she can read my every emotion, thought, and fear.

"After you." She pushes the door open and gives me a shove into the room. I slip on the dampened floor but manage to just barely catch myself and it's a good thing to. For every eye is on me.

I look around the enclosure. Masked strangers are seated in a ring all facing me. I turn around, hopeful to see my Aunt but already she has entered the room and seated herself among the others.

"Ah Draco." My heart stops at that very second as my eyes trace the direction of the voice. In a high backed chair, (it looked like the chair that once sat in my father's study) Sat Him. I caught a fleeting glance of his crimson eyes before I directed my eyes to the floor.

There's an awkward silence for what seemed like ages. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say something…anything. But I decided I would keep to my lessons my father had drilled in my head: Never speak unless spoken to. After all, he had taught me such things for a reason, didn't he? 'To ready me for this very moment, perhaps', I think.

"Tell me something, Draco," He hisses with a direct air of amusement. I look up for a moment just to catch a calculating gleam in his eyes. "What is today?" It takes a moment for my brain to boot up and give me a correct answer.

"The 5th of June, My Lord," I say in one gulp of air. He nods and looks to his right where I suppose my father or mother would be sitting.

"You turn 17 today, do you not?" My brows knit together for a moment and I think to myself if it's true. Can today be my birthday? I guess it is. Curious. I've never forgotten my birthday ever before. It has always been my favorite holiday, even better than Christmas (For Christmas was celebrating someone _else's_ birthday). Has my life become so habitual that I forgot such significant details? I wonder.

"Draco!" The Dark Lord's hiss brings me back to earth and for a moment my cheeks tinge with a mixture of embarrassment and fear before draining of all color.

"Y-yes, My Lord," I stammer. "Today is my birthday." He smiles a cold lip-less smile and motions for me to come closer. I don't even think, I just move a few feet towards him, and hope I didn't more too slow, too fast, too far, or too short a distance.

"You are now considered a man, Draco." I nod while I stare at the hems of his robe, not really sure what else to do. "And since you are a man, I have decided to give you a little something to commemorate the occasion." I took this moment to look up at him, not quite sure what to make of this. Never in all my years have I ever heard of anyone receiving something from the dark Lord, unless you count the Cruciatus.

"Bella!" One of the masked strangers stood and bowed to Voldemort. "Bring the boy his…gift." He says with a dismissive flick of his wrist. She bows once more and disappears into the shadows. I stand, absentmindedly towing the cold stone with my now blackened sock.

In a matter of seconds, which felt more like decades under The Dark Lord's cold, hard stare, my Aunt came back dragging what looked like…a person?

Yes! It was definitely a person, to be more exact a girl. She was struggling against her binding and crying out but her cries were silenced. There was a bit of a struggle before Bellatrix threw her down to the ground in a deafening thunk of her body hitting the hard stone floor. I willed myself not to wince instead I took a moment to look her over.

She wore a plain white shirt, much like the ones at Hogwarts and lacy white knickers. I don't linger on them too long, my eyes are transferred to her hair. It's like waves of fire flowing down her body and framing her heart shaped freckled face…freckled? At that moment my brain kicks into over drive. She's-she's…

"Weasley!" I shriek absolutely beside myself in horror and disbelief.

"Ah, so you know the filthy blood traitor." I nod indistinctly as I gape at her. She looks up at me for a moment, silent tears streaking her reddened face. She then turns away sharply and stairs at the ground.

"Ye-no. I've seen her a few times before," I say, stumbling for the correct answer. "But what do you want me to do with her" I ask this before I even had a chance to think. Right away I knew I was in trouble. I should have never asked anything. But instead of the nerve splitting pain I could have sworn would come an effortless chuckle filled my ears.

"You are to have your way with her, Draco." I looked up at him in disbelief. But I knew the answer was not merely an answer, it was a command. My mind raced. They didn't expect me to do it right here, did they? I couldn't really believe they expected me to do it at all. The queer icy sound of Voldemort's laugh brang me back from my thoughts.

"If you do not fuck the pretty little thing, I'm sure I could find someone else." He gestured to the rest of the room. My face paled and I looked down at the littlest Weasley. She was once again looking up at me. It sickened me to see fear in her eyes. But what was I to expect? Maybe my eyes held the same emotion.

At that moment I felt as if we were in the same situation. A million against us. And for that moment I made up my mind that it would be better for me to _take_ her then for one of these maniacs _rape_ her. But what was the difference? She didn't want me and she didn't want them. Too be perfectly honest I didn't want her but then my eyes scanned over her and I took that as a lie. She was rather pretty for a Weasley.

Shaking my head of all unnecessary thoughts I took a deep breath and knelt beside her. Then all of a sudden whatever spell was placed on her was lifted and I could hear her whimpers. I bit my bottom lip and thought of what I could do. Coming up with a quick plan (even though I was ready to piss my pants and was still out of my mind with exhaustion) I leaned forward, my mouth inches away from her ear.

"Listen, Weasley…I don't want to do this but you heard him. It's them or me. Do you understand?" She nodded. I nod, myself, and quickly untie her bindings to try and prove to her that I'm really not that bad "Ok so I'm going to start to touch you." Right away she tenses up and I can see her eyes darting around the room looking for a possible way out. "I promise I won't hurt you." She nodded once again however with less vigor.

I gently ushered her to lie down and began to deliberate the quickest way to get this over with and still making it as…well ok for her as possible. Taking another deep breath and blinking the tiredness out of my eyes I began to work my hands up her blouse.

She shivered under my almost non-existent touch. I could literally feel the goosebumps forming on her milky-white flesh. She sucked in a breath as I lightly grazed the crevice of her breasts. Tenderly, I placed my hands over her silky mounds and gave a little squeeze. Another tiny sigh was then heard. I smirked and continued working my magic.

Boldly, I moved on top of her so that I straddled her middle. I gave her a small, almost non-existent smile, silently promising that she would come out of this ok and that she might even enjoy it a bit.

I pinched her already hardening nipples knowing that it would emit a moan from her. I smirked openly and thrust against her.

"Yeah you like that, you little whore." Her warm chocolate colored eyes darkened and she looked as if she were on the brink of tears. Never in my life had I felt so dirty. But it didn't matter right now. I either did what was asked of me, or paid the consequences. I think she sort of understood that. I at least hope she did.

Sliding my hands from beneath her blouse I moved to her white lacy panties. They looked so clean, so pure against the soiled stone hearth. Something inside me just had to touch them, feel the soft cotton. My index finger skimmed across the waistband then zigzagged down lower earning me a rather throaty moan. Without hesitation I lowered my hand in-between her milky thighs and found what I was anticipating. She was soaking through her knickers.

I hummed in pleasure as I began to rub against her.

"No! Please don't," she begged, pushing my hands away from her most intimate parts. This was the first time she had spoken. Biting my bottom lip in irritation, I guessed that I would have to do this the hard way if she wasn't going to go along with it. Even if she did understand my predicament, I should have known, her being a ruddy Gryffindor, that she wouldn't just let me take advantage of her.

Taking her hands in a firm grip, I raised them up above her head and began to rock against her. I could feel myself hardening with every thrust until it was almost painful but it wasn't my time yet. This had to be about her even if she was struggling against me.

Abruptly, I stopped thrusting against her.

"Let go of me, please Malfoy, please" she sobbed out. I groaned, half in frustration and half in arousal. I wanted to let go of her hands, and trust that she wouldn't move them but I knew she wouldn't comply. Instead I placed **Incarcerous** on her and resumed what I had been doing.

I placed my hands on the waistband of her knickers once again only this time I didn't move over them but _under_ them.

Softly I ran my middle finger over her soft folds and felt a quiver of anticipation. Teasingly, I rubbed over her until she was writhing under me.

"Please, you don't want to do this!" She pleaded once more. She was right. I didn't want to do this. But what choice did I have? Ignoring her protests, I began to lower the lacy garment just to her knees, making sure not to expose too much of her to anyone.

The sight was enchanting that not one of these monsters should ever get to see such a display of beauty. Her dark red curls were dampened with her arousal, the arousal that I had caused.

She began to squirm away and lock her legs together but before she could entirely I cupped her in my palm just so I could feel everything.

Her lush pink lips formed a perfect 'o' as she groaned and thrust upwards. She looked at me in horror, mad at me for causing her body to react and possibly mad at herself for reacting.

I pulled back and began to work my middle finger once again, rubbing against her slit a few more times until her chest heaved with her labored breathing. Then when I thought she would go mad with anticipation I thrust my finger into her earning a loud, sharp gasp.

Waiting a few moments, I let her get comfortable with the new sensation however that second was all it took for me to notice that we weren't alone. Instinctively my cheeks flushed with embarrassment but I quickly slipped my mask of composure back on and blocked out the stares I was receiving.

Moving my finger a little deeper I felt what I had been dreading from the very beginning. She was still a virgin. During all of this I tossed the idea around in my mind wondering how it mattered to me. It really wasn't my business…well it was but I shouldn't care.

It was just the what little of a conscience I had left was going to make sure I felt plenty of guilt for this little performance, I was sure of it. But if she wasn't a virgin that at least meant I wasn't really taking something from her. But since my life sucked, and my luck sucked even more she was a virgin and I would have to live with the guilt.

Her body trembled with her orgasm. I blinked in surprise for a moment, not sure what was happening. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even remember actually pleasuring her.

She looked up at me with dreamy chocolate eyes filled with confusion, anger and something else I couldn't actually read. I locked my eyes with hers and tried to explain what was to come next. The tears that she had been holding back spilled down her cheeks quietly but being the Gryffindor she was, she didn't go down with out a fight. She began to wriggle and twist as best as she could, keeping me away from her completely.

Sighing, I chanced a glance up at the man who was making me do this. I caught his lip-less, mouth twisted up in a cruel sneer. My eyes narrowed. He was enjoying this. The sick bastard! He loved to see me squirm doing something so heartless. But could that really be it? Why not just have me torture her. Well perhaps I was supposed to be torturing her…but he could openly see that I wasn't. So why not stop me and have one of his lackeys step in?

I shook my head a few times and focused back on what's her face. God I didn't even know her name. Gina? Jenny? Oh, my mind is so fogged with arousal I can hardly think strait, all the reason to speed this all up.

Without another thought I began to unfasten my belt. Surprisingly, my hands didn't even shake and it only took a mere second before I was already unbuttoning my trousers and unzipping the zipper. I pulled them to my knees and grabbed the elastic band of my boxers. Quickly, I chanced a glance at her only to see her eyes fixated on me. Not my hands or the bulge in my boxers, but me. I quickly looked away. I've never had someone look at me while everything was going on below me.

Taking a gulp of air I pulled my pants down in one fluid motion and willed myself not to blush. I already felt enough shame; I didn't need to embarrass myself further by showing such a weak emotion. And to think I was worried about not wearing shoes.

My eyes traveled back to her, only to see that she had tired herself out and was now laying still. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding and made my way closer to her.

Prying her legs open, I forced myself to rest in-between her thighs. I then locked eyes with her. I made sure the showed no emotion. She looked back up at me but then turned away as fresh tears began to spill down her cheeks. I told myself not to care, just like I told myself not to care about the house elves that I practice on but house elves never show emotions like humans.

When they do something, they seem almost grateful; it's pathetic. But at least it doesn't hurt me so much when I see them suffer but this did hurt, a lot. But being who I am, or trying to be who I'm suppose to be, I take that emotion and lock it away while I position myself onto her entrance and begin to move into her.

I'm sorry I think to myself and thrust into her, tearing her virginity to shreds. She cries out in obvious pain then bites her bottom lip until it begins to bleed. 'I don't care, I don't care, I don't care', I tell myself over and over again as I once again wait for her to get use to me being in her. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, she catches my attention and nods. I groan in anticipation. I really have no idea I was able to control myself for this long but I'm glad I did, for her sake I suppose.

Slowly, I inch out of her then without a second's warning I ram back into her. She cries out again, but this time it's with a hint of delight. I smirk and try the process over again. This time she does something even more surprising. She arches her back and meets me mid thrust. And oh god did it feel good.

I whisper a moan and thrust again, needing to feel that feeling again. After a few more times we begin a steady rhythm of our bodies pushing and pulling against each other. All the while I am blissfully aware of every single sound she makes. Every sigh, moan, and scream. Every sound brings me closer and closer to my own release.

"I…oh, yes, yes" She whimpers as my thrusts speed up. I can feel her tightening around me and I groan knowing she about to come.

"Yes," I hiss out pulling out and thrusting one more time into her. This was all I needed for my own seed to spill forth into her. Her lithe body shook with the force of our combined orgasms. My whole body throbbed with a combination of aftershock and fatigue. But I couldn't let myself be seen as weak, so I quickly pulled out of her and pulled up my pants.

"Well done," Voldemort leered, clapping his hands twice in a mock effect of applause. I wanted so much to spit in his face, to give him the finger, to kill him; anything but instead I just hung my head and mumbled my thanks.

"I hope it was to your liking." I say like the kiss ass I am. He just nods his head and hisses for his bloody snake, Nigini. She comes crawling out from the shadows and lies obediently at his feet eyeing the girl.

"You may go back to your room, Draco." I nod absentmindedly but my eyes are locked on the girl and the snake. The girl looks terrified. I don't blame her. That snake has slithered her way into my nightmares once or twice, especially when I was younger. Voldemort obviously notices how I don't move an inch and chuckles a cold, dead laugh.

"She'll live, for tonight." He says this as if he's telling me the weather. But even with his 'reassurance' my mind still wonders to her and asks the same question: If she really would life through the night. But it's not my place to ask questions so I just nod again and walk out of the room telling myself again that I don't care.

* * *

To be continued in about a week's time. I do ask that you review and tell me how you like it so far. I however ask that you keep all nasty comments to yourself. Creative critisysm is welcomed and greatly appreciated though. Oh and please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes. I do not have a beta as of now which will bring up my next point. If anyone wishes to help me and be considered my beta please get in contact with me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my readers. Ok I lied. I said I was going to make you wait at least a week before I posted again, but it just didn't seem fair. I'm not a very patient person, so I shouldn't expect any of you to be. Anyways I have been sick all week so I have had lots of time to write. So here it is my lovelies, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

_Draco's POV:_

At an ungodly hour in the morning when the chill of the night still clung to the world, a wave of intense nausea woke me violently from my restless sleep. I bolted out from the warmth of my bed into the bathroom and fell to my knees in a deafening thunk and leaned over the toilet bowl. I then retched heavily until my body trembled with the force. All the while chocolate colored eyes swam in the line of my vision. The same eyes that filled my night.

I wiped the spittle that clung in a spiders thread from my pale lips to the continents in the bowl on my sleeve then slumped against the cold, hard floor tiles. My whole body throbbed with a dull ache that would neither increase nor decrease to satisfy either one of my needs.

I laid there in the darkness, just listening to my breathing for longer than I should have. But I didn't know what else to do.

My muscles and joints protested the hard surface that I had chose to lie on, but I didn't think I deserved the warmth of my quilts. Not after last night. I didn't deserve to breath after last night. Never in my life had I done something so underhanded. Everything that Potter had ever said about me had come true. I was an evil little bastard who only thought of myself.

But no… that wasn't true. I thought about her the whole time. I made sure to be as gentle as I could be. I took my time. I did everything I could. But was there more that I could have done for her? 'I could have said no' my mind responds. But no, I argue. If I refused, she would have been placed with someone else who wouldn't have thought about her at all.

'NO!' My mind screamed, interrupting me from my thoughts. I shouldn't care about her. She's, she's a _Weasley_! She's poor and freckled and what's worse is she's a blood traitor. That was almost worse then being a mudblood! I told this to myself a few times but still the guilt builds, drowning me in the sickening pressure.

"Urgh!" I growl. "What's wrong with me?" I ask myself aloud as I scrape myself off the cold tiles.

'I'm a Malfoy for Merlin's sake. I shouldn't be worrying about mudbloods and weasels. What's next? Worrying about house elves?'

Gods, I was starting to sound like Potter. Scowling to myself with the irony of that last thought I began to peal my clothes off to ready myself for a much-deserved shower. Yes, I would take a steaming hot shower until the germs of that filthy muggle lover washed off of me. Then I would start to think more like myself again. I grinned, savoring the brilliancy of my plan.

I shivered as I stepped into the tub and quickly turned the knob to the right allowing scolding hot water to rush over my body. I sighed in satisfaction and leaned against the wall, too tired to really hold myself upright.

I lathered my favorite washcloth with my favorite soap and cleaned myself as best I could. I had actually made myself believe that there _were_ germs on me that were infecting the way I think. But whatever I believed or imagined I was now clean and feeling 100 more myself.

Slowly, I made my way into my room. I felt a little dizzy after my hot shower. Steamy showers can do that to a person but so can vomiting everything in one's stomach. Nevertheless, my complexion was pristine, my hair was pulled back perfectly, and my expression told of nothing. I was the absolute vision of being a Malfoy. Now if only I could get more sleep so that these damn circles under my eyes would go away. Perhaps another sleeping drought from Father's collection would be needed for tonight. It would only be one, I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Looking around the darkened room, I peek a glance at the mantle clock. It reads 4:30. I sigh in frustration. I can hardly believe what time it is and yet it makes all the sense in the world.

I haven't even slept a full seven hours since I've been home. I don't know what exactly I have been running on. Perhaps fear.

Yes, that's probably it. Between my Aunt and her 'teachings' and the Dark Lord lurking throughout the manor fear runs through my veins pumping through my blood, circulating around my heart… If I even still have one left that is. I've noticed once you're a death eater long enough you loose it. I should know. My father lost his long time ago.

Fortunately, I am not a death eater as of yet. Yes, it's a shock, but the Dark Lord doesn't see me fit to become one… yet. I don't blame him. I couldn't even kill a defenseless old man.

Hmm, that moment will literally haunt me until the day I die. I can't figure out why though. I don't know which makes my life more of a disgrace, that I didn't kill him, or that I didn't step aside and join the light. (Yes, I, Draco Malfoy, was offered a chance to join Potter.) A small part of me wishes I had…. I shake my head, tossing away my thoughts.

'For god's sake' I think, 'The Dark Lord could be anywhere and he can read fricken minds!'

"I must have a death wish!" I sigh, traipsing back to my inviting bed. After all I still had a couple hours left to sleep, or at least attempt to sleep. But I know well enough that my mind is racing, all the same I still cover my self up and close my eyes and try to even my breathing. Then I begin to count. Closer to sleep, each number brings me. One, two, three, four, five, six…sev-

I awoke, luckily, just when I needed to. Breakfast would be served in about fifteen minutes, just enough time to get down to the dinning room. It would be a sin if I was late and would pay dearly for it.

The Dark Lord made it a habit to join Father, Mother, and I for meals. In a way he was like the crazy uncle that lived up in the attic, but that wouldn't be correct. He slept in my mother's room along with my Aunt. Which meant he was just down the hall from my room.

I tried not to think about that, but the thought would just randomly pop up, 'sort of like now'. I thought with a bemused smirk. I chanced a glance of the clock. I was going to be late…the very thing I didn't want to be.

Briskly, I walked out from my room and down the hall, trying to make as little noise as possible. I shivered, even though it was the beginning of June.

The Manor was kept at a near freezing temperature, except for the Library, My Father's study, the main parlor, dining room, and master bedroom- all of the rooms that the Dark Lord occupied. The rest of us would have to suffer through the cold and just get use to it. I never got use to it though. I detested being cold, and was almost getting excited about going back at school where it would be warm and even if it wasn't I would be allowed to use a warming charm on myself.

Rubbing my hands together and blowing some hot air onto them I quickly dashed to the dining room. I had a minute or so to make myself present before I was considered late.

A Malfoy was never late, not even fashionably. However, one should never be too early and seem desperate. I smirked, knowing how well I have always done with this rule, even today when I would have liked to stay in the vastness of my covers until I didn't feel like shit if that was even possible.

Opening the dining room double doors, I made my way to my seat, mumbling a polite greeting to my mother and father. The Dark Lord was not yet present. He usually made his entrance a minute or so after I arrived so that if I arrived after, I would know I was in trouble. I sighed and slid into my chair next to my mother.

She cast a worried look towards me and then looked away to her empty china plate. I looked up at my father for a moment then quickly looked away. After last night, I couldn't possibly look either one of them in the eye. Not after what they had witnessed. So I avoided their glances and stares like the plague and sipped at my pumpkin juice.

"Draco," My mother says, breaking the almost welcomed silence.

"Hmm," I ask, acknowledging her while still sipping at my juice just to have something to do. Softly, she places her hand on mine from under the table. I flinch and slide my hand away from hers. I don't want her to touch me; after all I blame her for everything that has happened to me over the last year.

I know it doesn't seem fair, for she's just playing her part like the rest of us. On the other hand, as my mother, I expected more of her. I expected her to be strong and to protect me but she isn't strong and she couldn't protect me even though she tried so hard ever since last year.

"A-are you alright?" I look over to her with a look of utter disbelief. She doesn't expect me to answer, does she? I can't even believe that she had the gall to ask such an obvious question. "I mean," she catches herself in the midst of her brainless question and tries again. "You don't look that well, are you sick?"

"Narcissa, stop coddling the boy," My father scolds in a note of desperation. I understand his meaning. Any moment the Dark Lord could appear. And the last thing I needed was to have him know about my ill health.

"I'm fine, mother," I say in an overly polite manner, almost as if I'm speaking to a complete stranger. She catches this and nods, while blinking back tears. For a moment I feel sorry for her, but that feeling quickly is forgotten once the Dark Lord apperates into the room.

We all stand, and wait for him to be seated. I just stare at the table and wait for our plates to fill up with food since that is a signal that he has situated himself and is ready for the rest of us to take our seat.

Once my plate is full of pancakes and sausage, I sit but continue to glare at my plate. My stomach is still doing cartwheels and this is the last thing that I wanted but I take my fork and start eating anyway, knowing I would need my strength.

No one says anything. Our silverware _clinks _against our dishes. The sound is unsettling and puts everyone on edge but it's something I'm use to. This is how meals are supposed to be, uncomfortable.

I scrape my fork back and forth, distractedly, and count the minutes until this horrible ordeal is over with and I can go back to my room until Bellatrix wants me.

"Draco," I look up, startled to hear my name called. He's looking at me.

"Yes, my Lord," I ask in a raspy whisper as I set down my fork on my unshed napkin. He takes his goblet in his hand and takes a sip before continuing. During this moment or two, I loose all self-control.

What could he possibly want now? What's so interesting about me that he keeps calling on me? Last year, I would have thought it an honor but now, after I found out that last year he was only trying to kill me, I find it unsettling to be called upon, especially by my Christian given name.

"I wanted to give you the second part of your gift." What now? Did I have to kill the girl? No, that couldn't be it. He knew I couldn't kill. If I had been able to I would be in a heck of a different predicament. No, I would probably be in the same mess, but I would be enjoying raping and torturing a defenseless girl. This was all purely to get back at me for being such a coward.

"Nigini has been keeping an eye out on your little pet, but she grows restless with toying with her." He places his goblet down and stares at me. I bow my head to stare at my uneaten food. "I thought perhaps you could look after her, keep her… company." He smiles at this. I wince slightly, understanding completely what he means by keeping her company. I was supposed to make her my whore and have her more miserable than she already was. 'Fucking fantastic' my mind screams as I hold back a groan.

"Thank you, my Lord."

"And Draco, I have noticed that you barely touched your breakfast, perhaps you should take some to your pet. I'm sure she's hungry after last night's activities." I nod as my cheeks tinge pink. I glance up and notice both my parents bow their heads at this as well.

They were just as ashamed as I was, except I think they were ashamed of me for touching a Weasley. Command or not they would have been prouder if I had turned it down and died with some dignity. But having the choice of having sex with a rather pretty girl, or dying, I was going to pick the girl, even if she was a Weasley.

Without another word, I slip away from the table. Just as I placed my hand on the door handle, I hear my name being called once more. I turn to see that once again the Dark Lord has summoned me.

"She must be parched." He levitates a glass goblet and sends it my way. I take a firmer grip on the plate in my hand and reach out for the goblet as it grazes my fingertips. "Make sure she drinks every last drop." I nod once in understanding and turn back to the door to make a silent exit.

As soon as I'm out of the room, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I could have sworn that these meals have worsened with each passing day.

While I made my way to the dungeons I occupied my mind with various questions that should be answered before I ended up making a fool of myself. These questions ranged from how I should act, and what I would say, to what I would do. The answer to all of these so far was 'I don't know'.

I thought a little harder about the first question and decided I should think up a relatively good answer for it. What I came up with was I would act like how she expects me to act. She may be the only person here who respects me. And why does she respect me? Simple. She respects me because she fears and hates me. This question answered helped me greatly with the next two.

I would say and do what she expects me to. She expects me to tease her, to rub in the fact that she was kidnapped, make her feel worse about her predicament, and above all else make her feel the shame that I felt about last night. I wanted her to feel like dirt just because I did. I smirked; feeling like this all might work out until I reached the dungeon doors. Then all my confidence spilled out of me as if I had been knocked over.

"Alohomora." The door opened with a sharp _click_. I took a deep breath and walked in. The room was dark and smelled of mildew. My face scrunched up in disgust. I took a few steps in the dark then remembered Nigini was somewhere in here. I felt my face pale with the thought. Quickly I placed the food and goblet on the floor and felt around for my wand in the pocket of my cloak. "Lumos." I whispered as soon as I found it.

It took me a moment to adjust to the light before I found the girl. She was huddled in a corner, cowering away from Nigini, who sat a foot away from her. I didn't know parseltongue but I was willing to try to hiss out a phrase or two to get her to go away, but luckily as soon as she sensed me she began to slither to the door. I watched her leave and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do you want?" The girl bit out but she did sound truly curious and just a bit wary. I was momentarily taken back nonetheless. I had just got rid of the ruddy snake that had been terrorizing her all night and what do I get back in return? A snappy 'What do you want'. I cock an eyebrow in amusement and sneer.

"Now is that any way to speak to your lover?" She glares at me while her fists clench at her sides. I don't blame her; it was a pretty underhanded remark. I probably shouldn't have said it but how else was I supposed to make her feel like dirt?

She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "I have a headache so I rather not listen to your idle prattling, just eat." I kick her the plate, allowing some of the contents to spill on the floor. She looks down in disgust at the now soiled sausages but picks one up anyways. I smirk. She definitely was a Weasley. Only her kind would eat from the floor.

"Do you have to watch me?" She asks after several minutes of me practically just staring.

"I'm bored," I reply mater-o-factly. "So it's either me watch you nibble at your food and sniffle at your snot or we could do something a little more interesting." I raise my eyebrows with the suggestion and throw in a rude hand gesture just to spike her irritation. Her face turns red and for a moment she looks like she's about to burst into tears. I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Weasley, I'm teasing you. I wouldn't touch you with the end of my broomstick." She opens her mouth but I cut her off once again. "Last night wasn't my doing. It was a command. Nothing more, nothing less." She nods then turns away from me and wipes at her eyes. She's crying. Merlin I made her cry again. This time I didn't even mean to, in fact I thought by defining last night for what it really was would calm her down a bit.

"Do you know you raped me of my virginity?" I wince at the reminder. How was it I was trying to be reasonably civil and she was out for blood? She was there last night too. Did she not understand what I did for her? I might have robbed her of her virginity but it wasn't like I did it because I wanted to and not once did I physically hurt her.

"I was vaguely aware of the fact," I say in my most pompous tone with one of my most arrogant smirks to tie it all off. She stands and for a moment I panic. After all this was the girl who hexed me with the bat bogey hex during my fifth year but then I remember that she didn't have a wand.

"You cruel, slimy, hateful bastard," she shrieks taking a step towards me. My smirk grows wider, for it was a pretty gutsy move she had just made. She's a feisty one. I should have known that by now just by how she conducted herself the night before.

"If I were you, Weasley, I would sit back down like a good little girl."

"Damn you all to hell Malfoy!" She lunges at me, hand poised to hit me. I wait for her to strike and when she does I grab her by the wrists and spin her around till her back is pressed into the wall. I pin her there under my body and raise her hands above her head, exactly like I had done last night. She probably could do with a little reminder after the way she has been treating me.

"This just in my little Delilah," I whisper in her ear. "I'm already in hell and your stuck with me." I spin her around again then throw her backwards. She stumbles on her feet and crashes hard against the stone floor. I cringe as she cries out. 'Good job Draco, you broke her wrist,' I think as I watch her begin to nurse her wrist tenderly. Sighing I search in my pocket for my wand.

"S-stay away from me," she warned as she coiled against the wall. I felt like such an arse. I didn't mean to push her so hard. My intention was never to hurt her, just make my point clear. Apparently I had made it crystal clear.

I sighed and knelt down so that I was eye level with her. "I'm not trying to hurt you, okay?" She looked at me suspiciously. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't trust me if I was her either. "Really Weasley I didn't mean to push you so hard." I reach for her wrist but she cowers away. I growl in frustration and look around. My eye catches sight of the goblet. Maybe it would calm her down if she had a bit of water.

"Accio goblet," I say. The goblet skids into my hand. I offer a tiny smile of reassurance as I hand her the drink.

"You probably poisoned it." She's right, I think. It probably is. But I didn't do it. And for all I know it really is just water.

"No I didn't, see." I lift the goblet higher so she can see it in the light. Through the glass all you can see is a clear liquid. But I knew there was a number of potions that were clear and gave off no scent. An example would be Veratisium.

"I'm not stupid, Malfoy." I should have known she would know forth year potions. After all wasn't she in my advanced potions? Yes, she sat with Potter and the Mudblood but she always seemed to blend in.

"Alright, would it help if I sampled it?" She raises her eyebrows in shock. I take it as a yes. I look down at the goblet and sigh. This had to be the most foolish thing I have ever done in my life. Once again proving that doing nice things for people was just dumb.

I raised it to my lips and took a tiny sip. It didn't taste or smell like anything. It _was_ just water. I smirk and hand her the goblet. She takes it without another word but still doesn't drink it.

"I don't care whether you drink it or not, just know that that's all your getting till I decide to give you more." She nods feebly and takes a sip. This sip was obviously to confirm that I wasn't lying. She looked up at me once more to watch my facial expression then she began to gulp down the drink. It was rather disgusting but I allowed it to continue. The faster she drank, the faster she would allow me to mend her wrist.

I watched her down the last drop from the goblet. I then opened my mouth to ask if I could now fix her wrist before she did more damage to it. But as soon as I opened my mouth she cried out in anguish.

"Weasley?" I dropped down by her side not sure what to do as she clutched her stomach in obvious pain. My whole mind went blank. From her trembling fingers, the goblet fell, breaking into a thousand pieces. This interruption was exactly what I needed to get my thoughts together and think strait though.

"Reparo," I cried, aiming my wand at the shards. I looked at my wand in confusion for a moment. I couldn't believe I was able to remember a spell. For a moment I couldn't even remember that I was a wizard. I shook my head and focused back on her.

She was looking up at me with terrified eyes. I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay. But I didn't know if everything was. I wanted everything to be okay. But I didn't know how to do that.

"You did this," she bit out through clenched teeth before she let out another agonizing groan.

"No-I…I'm sorry." I didn't know why I said this. After all I really didn't do anything but Merlin I felt horrible. I just hoped that if I apologized, something I rarely did, that everything would stop. She looked up at me in horror.

'Well if she didn't believe me before she sure as hell didn't believe me now after I practically told her I did it with that stupid apology'. I shook my head frantically.

"Really, I don't know what's wrong." I made a gesture towards her and she leaned closer to the wall, if that was even possible, then lunged forward and began to wretch.

I moved out of the way just in time and made my way behind her to pull back her crimson hair from her too pale face. Once she was done, I ushered her against me to rest for a moment while I absentmindedly stoked strands of her hair from her forehead. She felt like ice. I wrapped my cloak around her, hoping that it would help. But I doubted it would, seeing as how I wore it everywhere and still froze.

"Why would you do this?" She asked in a small tired voice as she wrapped the heavy material tighter around herself.

"Honest, I didn't do anything." I know that she had no reason to trust me but in all reality she didn't have any means not to either. I never once picked on her in school, just her brothers and friends. But I suppose that was just as bad.

"I believe you Malfoy," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Why?" It didn't make sense. After all wasn't I the evil death eater who raped her just last night? She wasn't supposed to take my word for anything. Didn't she know me at all?

"I-" She cut herself off with a yawn.

"You what, Weasley?" She stirred in my arms trying to get more comfortable then sighed in satisfaction.

"I just do." I nodded, even though it made no sense but for that moment in time it made all the sense in the world.

* * *

Please tell me what you think! Your reviews are the only thing that is going to make me keep on going and to not give up! Next chapter will be updated soon, so no worries. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to those who have taken an interest in this story so far. Those of you have reviewed have also helped greatly. Well I won't keep you any longer, so onto the story…

* * *

Chapter Three

_Draco's POV:_

I awoke several hours' later feeling rested. It was probably the most sleep I had received all summer. I hummed in contentment and sat up a bit. I then noticed the unfamiliar pressure against my chest. I looked down and almost screamed out in shock. I had fallen asleep in the dungeons with the girl! No wonder my back ached and I was chilled to the bone.

"Ah, Draco, I was wondering when you were going to wake." My blood turned to ice in my veins once I heard that silky voice in the dark. "Lumos."

"M-my Lord-"

"Silence," He interrupted in a harsh hiss. At once I shut my mouth and turn my gaze to his hems. Drat it; he has that bloody snake with him. I could see the outline of her lithe body in the darkness as she climbed up his robes to rest upon his shoulders. She then reaches out till she is merely inches away from the girl. She flicks her tongue out and tastes her flesh. I cringe and thank whatever gods would spare a moment for me, that she is still sleeping.

Nigini then let out a series of hisses and looked up to her master, who smiled with the news.

"So she drank the potion?" My brows knit together for a moment as I try to remember a potion. I had been asleep but I'm a relatively light sleeper, I would have noticed if someone came to distribute a potion. "Don't be so daft, boy. You gave her the potion." My eyes widen. The water! It really wasn't water after all. But how could I have not known? I would have tasted something. There was no potion in my knowledge that was clear, scentless, and tasteless.

Voldemort laughed. "You really do take after your father." Absentmindedly, he strokes the great snake that lay across his shoulders. "It was a gravada ingravesco draught." For a minute or more I forget how to breathe. Then when I remember I willed myself to just stop so I can drop dead but perhaps I was wrong about the potion. Perhaps I had gotten my Latin wrong. I almost had to roll my eyes at the thought though. I had been studying Latin since I was five years old. So the possibility of me not knowing this word, or not getting it correct was almost impossible.

"You can't possibly mean-," I rant before I remember whom I'm speaking to. "My a-apologies, my Lord." I mutter, as my cheeks flame red. He smirks in amusement.

"Yes, Draco, you are correct. I have ensured that she would become pregnant. And before you ask another mindless question, yes, you have sired the child." I look down at the sleeping form in my arms. I didn't even know her name! And if I had known this would have happened I would not have offered her the potion…I wouldn't have even touched her. I didn't even think such a thing could happen. Why would he want it to?

"Ah, another admirable question." He sneers. "I'll answer it, in a round about way, just since you did such a good job with our little guest." He conjures up a chair and takes a seat then silently lifts the girl from me and lays her comfortably on her side, tucking the cloak around her body. My eyes involuntarily wonder over to her sleeping form. I feel like something is missing with her not in my arms. What a peculiar feeling. But I will have to ponder it later. Right now my thirst for knowledge is drowning out all other thoughts.

"How well do you remember your second year, Draco?" I try to think. My second year was fairly normal. I had made the Quiddich team that year and lost to fuckin' Potter by the sheer accident of falling off my broom! Then he had beaten me in dueling class just because he could talk to snakes. Wait that was it! That Chamber of Secrets!

For three or four months everyone suspected me of being the heir of Slytherin until they found out Potter could talk to snakes. It turned out to be a fairly decent year after that little tid-bit slipped out. Everyone was terrified of him and avoided him like the plague. I smirked to myself then turned my attention back to the Dark Lord.

"The Chamber of Secrets was opened that year, my Lord"

"Very good," he chides. "But I don't suppose you remember who opened it, now do you?" I opened my mouth but quickly closed it. It had to be a trick question. Voldemort was Slytherin's heir and had to have opened the chamber but I had heard an absurd story detailing that Potter had opened the Chamber to save some pathetic first year? Of coarse this was only a story. It had to be. I had heard it from Pansy after she got back from that ridiculous feast where everyone wore his or her pajamas! On the other hand it would prove why scar head had received all those undeserved points for Gryffindor at the end of the year feast.

"I didn't think you did." He said after many silent moments of me thinking. I looked up at him with remorse. "You had been rather young," he sighed, as if talking to himself. "However I'm sure you knew of the diary your father planted for me." I nod my head slowly. I vaguely remembered my father telling me about a job well done entitling a journal.

"That diary proved to be a very prudent accessory to me in more ways than one. I had, of coarse hoped to have it given to Harry Potter but nonetheless it was given to a very unique person, indeed. She was an innocent child at the time. At first glance I assumed she would be nothing more than an idle plaything but she ended up being one of the greatest followers of her time. Too bad it wasn't voluntary." I tilted my head, urging him to go on, but I didn't like where this was going at all.

"She wrote her deepest darkest secrets to me and bit by bit I learned more about her. Ginerva demonstrated what is to be smart, amusing, and beautiful. But me being a memory I had no way of being with her. But steadily still, I found that I was, for the first time in my life, falling in love." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This all seemed so surreal. The Dark Lord in love? The idea would be comical if it wasn't so dire.

"But alas she was taken from me by Harry Potter of all people. I vowed I would get him back for taking the most precious thing in my memory and now I have a way to harm him in a way I never have."

He glanced over at the girl. She was snoring softly, her breath leaving an icy imprint in the air. She must have been a close friend to that scar head for this plan to make him hurt work successfully. I felt even worse for her than I already had. She was merely a pawn in a cruel and unusual game. I didn't know her but I didn't think she deserved this. No one did.

Slowly, the dark Lord rose and made his way over to her sleeping form. I watched with growing repulsion. I didn't want anything more to come to harm her. I didn't know why I felt so strongly towards her but I did. Perhaps it was because like her I was also a prisoner.

"And now I have what I had desired for so long." He raised her sleeping form into the air so that she hovered a few inches from his nearing hand. "How I have missed our little chats." He said as he stroked one pale finger across her lush lips.

So the story that Pansy had told me was true I thought as my eyes widened in understanding. This girl was the girl who had wound up in the Chamber of Secrets and had to be rescued. She had also been the girl who had captured the dark Lord's heart if he ever possessed one in the first place. But there was still so much I didn't understand. So feeling the pressure to learn more I asked a question, a very unwise thing to do but I needed to know.

"What does this all have to do with me impregnating her?" I blurted out then waited for my punishment. But it never came. He didn't even reach for his wand. He instead stroked the girl's pale skin once more then lowered her back to the floor.

"A thirst for knowledge," he smirks as he places himself back on the chair. "I see that I have not told you everything and neither shall I but you deserve to know a bit more." I bow my head in thanks and steal a glance at her once again and thought of her name. Ginerva. I could picture her a little clearer in my mind. In class her friends had called her 'Ginny' I think once Potter had even used the pet form of that and called her 'Gin'.

"I am unable to produce an heir. I have learned this many years ago while I tried to produce you with your mother." I cringe and bite my tongue to keep myself from saying something I would greatly regret. "Your parents have been loyal, not always a immense assistance to me, but loyal nonetheless. I knew you would be no different."

He was right. I was no different from my parents. I was just as weak and pathetic as they had always been and still are. I have only had a moment where I was given a chance to be brave and that moment was killed, literally. Now I just had to wait for my next assignment like the good little pet I was raised to be.

Without me noticing, he stood and walked to the door. The sudden light that flooded into the room was the only thing that alerted me. I looked up, confused as to what was going on.

"Wake her and take her to the East Wing. She will be occupying the room that is adjoining to yours. See to it that she is cleaned and dressed properly." With that he left the room, leaving me once again alone with her.

For the first time in hours I stood and walked over to where she lied. She looked so peaceful. It would be a shame to wake her, but it was a command. On the other hand he didn't say I had to do it right away.

I knelt down beside her and just watched her for a couple minutes. This girl, Ginerva or whatever she was called would be the mother of my child. The dark Lord would be fathering it but it would still be my fresh and blood.

Absentmindedly I stroked a strand of her crimson hair from her face. She nuzzled into the touch and hummed in contentment. I smiled and edged a little closer to her. It was so odd to be around another human being. For the most part, I spent my days alone occupying myself with various books.

It would be nice to have someone to talk to. 'But what makes me think she's going to talk to me?' I sigh and let my hand fall. I'm being stupid if I think she's going to be a friend. Malfoy's don't have friends. I learned this at a very early stage in life I don't know why I am looking back on it now.

Inching away from her, I prepare to wake her. It probably would be for the best. At least this way she wouldn't be stuck in the dungeon. Which really was freezing.

"Ginny," I whisper as I shake her shoulder carefully. Her eyes flutter for a moment then she groans. I nudge her again "Come on Weasley, I promise you'll get more sleep later." She looks up at me and nods reluctantly.

"I'm freezing," she mutters, her teeth chattering in confirmation as she wraps my cloak tighter around her small form.

"You'll be warmer soon," I say as I help her up. She looks at me suspiciously but says nothing as she takes my hand and rises to her feet. I usher her to the door but we don't get very far. She stops dead after only a couple steps and doubles over to retch everything she has left in her stomach. I wait patiently for her to stop then lift her easily into my arms.

"What are you doing," she asks weakly as I nudge the door open with my leg and make my way out of the ominous chamber.

"I figure we'll never make it to my room at the pace we were going."

"Your room?"

"I have orders to get you cleaned and dressed." She nodded and looked up at me then laid her head against my chest. I didn't know what to say but I didn't want her to go back to sleep so I took a stab at a conversation.

"What do you like to be called?"

"Hmm," she asked sleepily.

"Come on wake up and answer my question. What should I call you?"

"Malfoy, I don't want you calling me anything." She attempts to glare at me but ends up looking more fragile then she did before. I just roll my eyes. I expected the answer.

"Weasley, we're not in school right now. I don't have to play the bully, okay? I'm making an attempt to be civil, don't you think you could try as well?" I looked down at her in question. She sighed and offered a small bob of her head that I took for agreement.

"You can call me Ginny." I walk up the stairs carefully then turn to make it to my room.

"I suppose since we're on first name basis, you can call me Draco." I watch as her eyes light up for a moment but then quickly look away. But I'm glad to see that she is looking more alive. She even feels warmer to the touch. She looks a bit flushed though. I hope she wasn't becoming ill. It wasn't hard to do though.

Making the rest of the way to my room, I usher us both in and gently set her atop the bed while I went into the bathroom to make her bath. After turning on the water and checking to make sure that the temperature would be okay, I peeked back into the bedroom to see that she had fallen back asleep. I sighed and walked towards the bed to wake her again.

"Ginny, come on, let's get you into some warm water. It'll make you feel so much better."

"'M tired," she moaned.

"I know," I said as I grabbed her from off the bed to carry her to the bathroom. I sat her down on the toilet seat and turned to turn off the water. I was hesitant to do what I was about to do. I just kept telling myself that it was a command and I had no choice in the matter and that she would feel better after being cleaned.

I turned back to her and reached for her blouse. As soon as I did this, her eyes flew wide open.

"I'm just getting you ready for your bath." I assured and unbuttoned the first button. She coiled away from my almost non-existent touch as if I had struck her. This made me feel horrible but I willed myself to be patient. After all she had been through a lot and she didn't even know the half of it.

"I won't touch you, I promise." She looked at me long and hard for what seemed like a lifetime but in the end allowed me to undress her. I did this as fast as I could while trying not to linger on any part of her. Once she was undressed I gently placed her in the warm, bubbling water.

"I'm going to wash you now." I reached for my own favorite washcloth knowing it was the softest then poured on some of my sweetest smelling body soap hoping all of this would add some kind of comfort to her.

"I like the smell," she says as I begin to wash her. I nod absentmindedly as I keep my strokes soothing and soft. I wash her neck and shoulders with ease but once I get to her breasts I tense up but try to remain calm and seem as if I'm at ease. I gently circle her right breast with the washcloth moving in even circular motions. I then moved to the other one to repeat the process.

I could feel myself hardening with each stroke of the washcloth. But I couldn't think about such things right now. I took a few deep breaths, hoping that would do the trick as I moved down her body. She tensed as I passed her navel. I rested the washcloth on the soft patch of curls that nestled between her thighs and chanced a glance up at her.

"You're going to have to trust me."

"Why should I?" It was a very good question, one that I didn't expect. Why should she trust me? After all I was Draco Malfoy. My reputation wasn't supposed to be trusted.

"You have no other choice but to take my word and trust that I won't hurt you," I say after many minutes of contemplating with myself over the matter. "I'm going to clean you as fast as possible and get you ready for dinner. Nothing more. Nothing less. Understand?" She lets out a breath and nods reluctantly. Gently I ease my hand between her thighs to her most private parts.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath then holds it as I stroke her softly. Slowly the air leaks out from between her lips and she eases her eyes open to look at me for a moment. She goes to take another deep breath but by the time she does I'm already moving on to her thighs and legs and before she knows it I'm finished.

I help her out of the water and wrap a big fluffy green towel around her then take her in my arms again and walk back into the bedroom.

"Thank you," she whispers as I lay her down upon the bed once more. I offer a small smile then turn to walk into her room from mine to find something for her to wear.

Her room is small and lifeless compared to mine. It has a single quilt on the bed that I know isn't going to keep her warm during the night and a wardrobe in the corner. No pictures on the wall, no chairs to make her comfortable, no blinds on the window to cheer the room up, not even a pillow to rest her head on.

The way the Dark Lord went on about her I thought she would have a far better room than even mine with all the furnishings that any person deserved and more. I suppose love only ran so deep with him.

I didn't ponder it anymore though. Instead I walked over to the wardrobe to fetch what I came in here for.

I walked over to the rather incongruous piece of furniture and opened it once again expecting much more than what was in there. Three articles of clothing hung from three different dingy hangers.

A tatty old sweater that had once belonged to me when I was much younger, a pair of my old slacks, and what looked like one of my mother's dinner gowns that belonged to her when she was a young girl.

Arching an eyebrow I took out the dinner gown, assuming that was what the dark Lord wanted her in and left the room.

The first thing I noticed once I entered my room was the puddle of vomit spewed over my bedspread and her looking over at me with wide fearful eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry," she sobbed. I shook my head, dismissing her apology. After all it wasn't her fault. The pregnancy drought was obviously making her violently ill. I just wish I could tell her that was what it was. She looked so scared. I didn't blame her. She had no idea what was happening to her.

"It's fine, really."

"I didn't mean to, honest," she cried pitifully. I walked to her side and carefully laid the gown as far away from the mess as possible then I fished out my wand from my pocket.

"Scourgify," I said pointing my wand at the vomit. In a blink of an eye the mess was gone leaving my bedspread as clean as it had been before she had gotten sick. "There we go, no harm done. Now lets get you dressed." She nodded and wiped her nose across her arm. I sigh eyeing her up. She really was a fright at the moment. Hopefully getting her dressed in one of my mother's dresses would right her up a bit.

After a minute or two she was dressed in the peach colored dress. She was a vision to behold even in her stupor. Lace covered her from head to toe. I fastened penny fashioned buttons down a trail from her collar to the small of her back and watched as the folds of silk and satin flowed down her body. She was an absolute picture of femininity.

"This dress is really beautiful," she confessed as she fingered it carefully.

"Yes, I believe there is a portrait somewhere that shows my mother wearing it after she had me." She smiles and for a moment looks prouder like the pureblood she was. I even forgot for that moment that she was a Weasley.

"I'm so afraid that I'll be sick again while wearing it." I sit her down on the edge of the bed and summon a brush from the bathroom.

"I wouldn't worry to much about that. After all I am a wizard, am I not?" I joke earning an endearing smile from her. I wish I could make her smile all the time but there really wasn't much to smile about.

We sit in silence as I work through her knots and tangles. She then turns around once I near the end of her long strands.

"Why are you doing all of this?" I open my mouth to answer but she cuts me off. "And don't say it's because you were 'commanded' to." Hmm, she really was a smart girl. I don't want to tell her the whole truth but I decide I'll tell her part of it.

"To be honest I feel horrible about last night." She quickly lowers her eyes from mine as her cheeks tinge pink with either embarrassment or anger. I really can't tell which. "You didn't deserve to be treated like that…and I'm just trying to make up for it."

"So I'm just a charity case? Or is it your feeling guilt for the first time in your life and you don't know how else to make it go away?" My eyes widen in shock and confusion after her little outburst. I couldn't believe how wrong she was. Didn't she realize that I felt something towards her? I had hoped that she felt the same mutual understanding and empathy that I felt towards her but obviously I would always be an evil, heartless person in her eyes. And maybe she was right. Perhaps I really was a horrible person and no matter how hard I tried to change I would always stay the same.

"Your right, Weasley." I agree, deciding it didn't matter what I said. She would believe what she wanted to believe. And see me as she wished. I glare at her, playing the part she had chosen for me. "I just feel pity for you since you're nothing more than a mere fuck."

She raises her hand to strike me. I wait patiently for the impact to come but it never does. Instead she just stares at me with a million different emotions. I try to catch one but as soon as I try it changes to something different.

"You don't mean that," she says but it sounds more like a question then an assumption.

"It doesn't matter what I mean," I hiss, now angry at the whole situation. I felt so many things right now and the millions of feelings were making my head hurt terribly. I just wanted everything to stop so I didn't feel so lightheaded.

"You honestly feel bad about everything, don't you Draco?" She said my name. That was the first time in her life that she had called me by my name. It sounded so pure and guiltless coming from her. I wished she would say it again.

"Just drop it, Weasley," I sigh, rubbing my temple slowly, trying desperately to ease the pain away. I was too tired to deal with these types of situations.

"Thank you."

"We better get down to the dinning room for dinner." I say, trying to block her out entirely but failing miserably at it. I take a deep breath and offer her my arm. She takes it without question and we slowly make it out of the room.

She looks over at me and for a brief moment I catch her eye. I smile to myself with what I see in her innocent glance. She may be the only person in the world that has a fleeting idea that I may be more than what I look to be.

* * *

Review, review, review! Oh and if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to pass them on. I never know when writers block is going to hit. Cross your fingers that it won't be anytime soon though! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. I'm sorry if it's been a while since I have updated but I can't always cave in and give you everything you want when you want it. But I imagine it has been long enough. So here it is, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four

_Ginny's POV:_

Walking through the long corridors with Draco Malfoy at my side was disquieting to say the least. But it wasn't terrible. These last few hours haven't been awful at all… with him that is. My whole situation I found myself in was right out from so many of my worst nightmares. Perhaps that's why he wasn't so bad. I pondered all of this as we drew nearer to the dinning room.

I can sense his uneasiness and it's making me more nervous than I already was. I don't know what to expect anymore. I don't even remember how I ended up here. All I remember was falling asleep next to Harry. His vibrant green eyes were the last thing I saw before I awoke in a dark, cold room bound and gagged.

I wonder if everyone was okay. Did anything happen to mom or dad? Was it possible that my whole family was here too? The idea made me feel queasier than I already felt. I wanted to know that they were all home at the borough safe and sound not going through the same terrors I was going through.

"Are they safe?" I can't help it anymore. I need to get answers. Darn it, I deserved to get all my questions answered and so much more. And Draco would be the one to do this for me.

"Who?" I stop him in the middle of the hall and make him look me in the eye. "Listen, we don't have time for this right now." He sounds worried. I wonder if he knows what I'm talking about. My eyes start to tear up but I make myself look at him, even if I am showing weakness to the enemy. 'He's not the enemy' I tell myself as an afterthought. 'He's trying to help, I can tell.'

"I don't care if we're late damn it!" I cry and stamp my foot childishly just so I can make a point. I wobble a little on my feet and he takes a firmer hold on me. He then tilts his head towards mine. Surprisingly my heart starts to race as he draws closer. He's now an inch or so from my face.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once, Ginny, so listen carefully." I nod meekly but my mind is transfixed on the fact that he called me by my name. I'm not sure if I really like it when he does. It makes the situation I'm in so real. We both aren't in school where he can just call me Weasley and make fun of my red hair. But I sincerely wish we were.

"We _can't_ afford to be late!" I open my mouth to ask why but I catch myself. Of coarse we can't afford to be late. He-who-must-not-be-named will not excuse us being late just because of me. I should have known this. I hang my head while silent tears run down my cheeks.

"I promise I'll tell you everything you want to know once we get back to my room." He cups my face in his smooth hands and wipes away my tears carefully before taking hold of my arm. "But we can't speak of it now."

He hurriedly, leads me down yet another corridor and then stops at a set of double doors.

"Follow my lead. That's all I can offer you." He reaches for the door handle but I grab for it and hold his hand still.

"I'm scared," I choke out, my heart thumps in my throat and I feel like I could pass out at any moment. I have been haunted with the memory of Tom Riddle for five years now. I wasn't ready to face him again. It was bad enough last night having him watch as I was defiled but I couldn't sit in a room with the man who had ruined my life so many years ago. "I can't do this, please don't make me."

Gently, he takes my hand within his and offers a small squeeze. I'm trembling from head to foot now. I feel like a leaf that's about to plummet from the tree to the ground.

"I have to make you do this. You don't have a choice in the matter." I didn't have a choice. I hated the sound of that. But I knew this. After all I didn't have a choice last night. 'Neither did he' I tell myself. I would have to forget last night. As awful as it was, it was over with. Nothing more could come of it.

I nod as he slips his cool fingers over my hand, sending involuntary goosebumps to rise. "I won't let anything happen." He then turns the door handle and pushes it open.

I almost collapse on the floor in sheer terror once I catch a glimpse of Voldemort. Quickly, Draco takes my hand from behind my back, offering some courage. It was nice to know I wasn't doing this alone but chancing a glance at him he looked oddly distressed. He didn't often show emotion, but this emotion I could read clearly in his eyes.

"My Lord," Draco says and bows obediently. I say nothing. I can't even make myself turn away. Voldemort glances at Draco for hardly even a moment then turns back to me. I can feel his eyes on me, piercing through my flesh. I feel utterly exposed even though I am completely covered from my neck down.

"Too long has it been, Ginerva." He whispers in a silky voice that sends shivers down my spine. "Come, sit by me." He pulls out the chair from under the table and gestures for me to come forward and sit. I couldn't move. I willed myself to take a step towards him but it was like my feet were nailed to the floor.

Silently, Draco takes my arm and leads me to the chair. I look up at him fearfully and ask with my eyes why he was doing this. He didn't answer back, he just sat me in the chair and pushed me in.

"You may take a seat, Draco." He nods and walks to the other side of the table, across from me. Effortlessly, he pulls a chair for himself and takes a seat.

I wish he wasn't so far away. I needed his comfort but I trusted what he said. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. I didn't know him, he was practically a stranger to me but I trusted him with everything I possessed even though my mind told me over and over that this was Draco Malfoy and he was not to be trusted.

Voldemort's cold, shrewd gaze brings me back from my thoughts and I make myself look away from Draco to him. I can only look into his crimson eyes for a moment before I turn away violently.

"You must be hungry, my dear." At this the table fills up with the most delectable foods I have ever seen in my life. Some of the choices I have only imagined and now they were laid out before me. My stomach lurched at the vision before me. It truly was ironic that I had to become ill now.

For a minute I wondered if I would be sick. I looked to over at Draco. He was poised to jump up from his seat at any given moment. All I had to do was vomit and he would be at my side. And perhaps I could even get out of this whole horrible ordeal. The idea was tempting but I don't want to embarrass myself further. And something told me that I wouldn't be that lucky for my little plan to work. I would just end up sitting here soiled and feeling even worse then I already did.

"You don't look well at all, Ginerva." Merlin, did I hate when he called me by my given name. It made me feel dirty, ashamed…defiled. Like I didn't deserve to be loved since it reminded me what I was capable of doing.

By my second year I made sure everyone had forgotten that Ginerva was once what I was called. The unique name was transformed to 'Virginia' or even 'Ginny'. He made me hate my own name. That was just how terrible he really was.

"Perhaps I can help with that." I turn to him in confusion. I don't even know what he's talking about. But on the other hand I don't care. I just watch as he smirks and summons a small vile from across the room. Odd how I didn't notice it's existence until now.

I wonder what it's for but decide that I'll probably find out in a matter of moments. One thing about Tom, he never lets me ponder something for too long. He thinks I'll hurt my pretty little head. I almost snort with the irony of the thought.

I watch as it the glass vile slips firmly into his awaiting hand. He fingers the cap and eyes me possessively. The expression is familiar, however I think I enjoyed it more on a handsomer face.

"This will make you feel better, my dear." Yes, anything would make me feel better but why was I feeling so horrible? I can only remember waking up and feeling as if my insides were on fire.

My gaze wonders over to Draco and I try to remember if he had anything to do with how I'm feeling now but nothing comes to mind. I shrug helplessly and gratefully reach for the vile. Believing that whatever it contains will make me feel well again but just as my fingers skim the surface of the glass it's pulled away out of my reach. He then laughs.

His cruel simper ignites a familiar feeling of anger inside me. It replaces my current feeling of terror. For a moment and for that moment alone I feel stronger, braver, more like myself than I have in the last twenty-four hours.

"Ah, you never cease to amuse me, Ginerva. You really are a trusting person, aren't you?" I look down in shame as my cheeks tinge pink with embarrassment. I hated how he knew me so well. It irked me how he knew me better than all my brothers combined. "You will trust anyone who proceeds to help you. It's an admirable quality but extremely naive." I wish I knew where he was going with this.

"Take Draco for example." I look over at him and notice how he's fidgeting in his seat. He looks quite uncomfortable with having attention thrown at him. Strange, the Draco Malfoy my brothers ranted on about would have loved to have any sort of attention thrown his way. This Draco Malfoy before me, however, looked ready to pass out under Voldemort's scrutinizing stare.

"You trusted him enough to drink what he had offered you this morning. After all the years of him torturing you and your family you readily take what he gives you without question." I shake my head frantically back in forth. 'It was just water. He tried it himself'. I tell this to myself but I can now remember that after I drank the water I became violently ill.

"It was just water." I look at him, silently asking if that really was what it was. After all I trusted him. He promised that nothing would happen to me. He promised.

He looked at me for then quickly turned away. For I moment I could have sworn I heard a whisper of 'I'm sorry'.

"Just water," Voldemort laughed in pure amusement. "You're more clever then I would have taken you for, Draco. Or perhaps you really are as stupid as you look." He blanches at the comment but no longer am I analyzing him for clues. I look to Tom for answers like I had done so many years ago.

"You silly girl, you didn't just think I had him fuck you for kicks and grins, did you?" I hang my head even lower and wait for him to continue. "No, you're not that stupid. And you know me far better than you lead on. You know that everything I do is for a purpose." I start to tear up. I have an inkling of an idea where this is headed but I still pray to whatever gods that will listen, that I'm wrong.

"Ginerva, my dear child, I promised you long ago that I would make you mine. And now I have. You will be giving birth to my heir." A strange, strangled cry that I have never heard before leaked out from my parted lips as I slipped from off the chair, gracefully onto the floor. I felt as if everything was falling apart around me as I panted pitifully on the Malfoy's regal dining room rug. I take one look at Draco as he stands to look over the table at me and then I suppose I pass out because that's the last thing I remember.

Many hours later, or it could have been a few minutes later for all I knew, I woke up in a room that was yet again unfamiliar. I didn't panic though. After all I knew that I was still somewhere in the Malfoy Manor. I just laid on whatever surface I was placed upon and let everything that had happened so far flood my mind.

Flashes of memories swam before me. I close my eyes and let them all wash over me until they were drowning me in shame and self-loathing. I rock under the pressure and begged for my life all to come to an end.

The oh so bitter sweet feeling of my breath hitching in my throat while my lungs constrict gasping out for another breath of air was the only thing that makes me open my eyes. I wanted to die but I couldn't be so god damn lucky now could I? I choke back a sob now remembering the last thing that had happened to me.

I had been raped of my last shred of innocence and in replace had been impregnated with the spawn of the devil. I had always believed after my first year of school that the horror would end there. I had always been so quick to believe that Harry would come and rescue me from all of the injustices of the world.

'Well where was he now?' I shook my head refusing to allow myself to think that way. Harry was the only shred of hope I had left and I wasn't about to go and ruin it just because I was looking for someone to blame. He would come find me and save me from this horrible nightmare and make everything better I knew he would. That was the only thing I could look forward to and believe and trust. Just as I thought this, the door opened and in walked Malfoy.

He looked as self assured and pompous as ever as he walked into the room carrying what looked to be a bowl of soup and a glass of water. He set them carefully on top of the bedside table then leaned against the wall and eyed me curiously.

"What the hell do you want, _Malfoy_?" I hiss. He was the last person I ever wanted to see and yet I was almost glad he was here so I could work off some of this anger. I wanted someone to blame and now I had someone. And he truly was the perfect candidate. After all he was the one that impregnated me with his demon spawn.

He cocks a brow and folds his arms across his chest. "So we're back to last names, hmm, _Weasley_?" I stand up from the bed and take a dangerous step towards him but he doesn't even blink an eye.

"Why shouldn't I call you Malfoy? It was stupid for me to be fooled into thinking you were someone I could trust. All your promises…" I snort to cover up the sob that spills from me pathetically. "More like lies." He shakes his head but doesn't say anything in his defense. I wish he would though, just so I could scream at him for being wrong, wrong, _wrong_!

"I thought you might be hungry," he points to the bowl of soup. I eye it warily. I am hungry, but I wasn't about to show it. I walk over to the other side of the bed and take hold of it. It doesn't look like much but I suppose it would suffice. I carefully take aim and throw it strait towards him. He moves out of the way just in time though. 'Damn'.

The china bowl shatters in three proportionate pieces while the contents of what was to be my dinner runs down the dingy wall leaking onto the floor is a sizable puddle.

I'm not completely satisfied with how this all turned out. I would have been much happier if the soup was running down his arrogant face instead but I supposed this would have to do.

"So this is how it's going to be?" He asks with an amused smirk. I shrug as I lift the glass of water up to my lips. I pause and make a show of it by smiling wickedly as I tip the glass, allowing the water, or whatever it was this time to spill onto the floor.

"I'm not a fool, Malfoy." He nods, the corners of his mouth twitching as he suppresses a smile.

"Ah, of coarse not. So then you knew that was all you were getting till morning? Or whenever I decide, which in your case could be a while. Especially if you plan to make a habit of throwing things at me."

"I'm not hungry." As if on cue my stomach rumbled disproving the point I was attempting to make.

"Right," He agrees with a chuckle. I wish I had more to throw at him. If I did have something to throw the odds of me hitting him this time were pretty good. After all I was a fairly good chaser. I hardly ever missed the goals. This one just happened to move.

"Weasley, you can believe what you want about me. I never said that you had to like me or trust me for that matter. That was your own doing." He walks slowly to the door. "I just wanted you to know I never lied to you-"

"So the 'water' was just a little trick, was it? I bet you had a right ole laugh about that. Make her as sick as a dog and then see how much fun she is, right?"

"I didn't know what it was or what it did. It was a mistake me giving it to you, but I had my orders."

"Oh your orders. If he told you to jump off your broom would you?"

"Yes," he yells, throwing his hands up in frustration. Then takes a few steps closer. "You don't quite understand the predicament I'm in, do you?" I open my mouth but he cuts me off. "I screwed up last year and now I'm paying for it. Do you think I want to do everything I'm told to do? Do you think I like torturing house elves for hours on end just so I can perfect my 'killing technique'? Do you think I enjoy it? Well if you do, your wrong!"

He stalks to the bed and pushes me roughly upon it. I fall awkwardly but I don't have time to do anything about it since he is now on top of me. My breath hitches in my throat and I began to panic. Having him so close only brings back unwanted memories.

"Do you think I wanted my first time to be a pitiless rape with a girl I had never even met," he hisses in my ear. He then grabs my wrists roughly and raises them above my head.

"Malfoy, please."

"Do you think I enjoyed toying with you in front of all those people, my own mother and father?"

"I'm sorry, please, Malfoy you're scaring me."

"Scaring you? I'm hardly even touching you." He smirks and licks his lips. "But I suppose you would be quite frightened of the man who raped you, wouldn't you?" I don't know what he wants me to say. But I'll do anything if he would just stop.

"I-I'm sorry." He looks into my eyes for a moment then lets go of my wrists. He crawls off of me. He looks frightened. He breaths a shaky breath then turns back to the door.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't intend to. It just…I don't like to see you cower before me when you don't even know me. It's sickening." His silent confession moves me and I cautiously get off from the bed and make my way over to him. But before I can reach him, he opens the door and departs into his own room, leaving me with my own thoughts.

I feel bad about treating him the way I did. But I was just so upset and confused. I didn't stop to realize that he was in this with me. I slowly made my way to the bed and carefully lay down so that I wouldn't wrinkle my dress and think about one of the last things Harry and I had seriously talked about.

He had told me about what he witnessed the night of Dumbledore's death. How Draco didn't go through with Voldemort's plan. Yes, Dumbledore had died but not at the hands of Draco. He was given the chance to fulfill Voldemort's wishes and refused…or didn't go through with it. Either way he proved he wasn't a killer. Harry had even said that for a moment in time Draco considered taking Dumbledore's offer and go into the protection of the Order of the Phoenix along with his family.

I wondered what would have happened if he had agreed. Would I be in this same position? No, I suppose I wouldn't. We both would have been better off I imagine. If only he hadn't hesitated in taking Dumbledore's offer. I wonder if that's what he meant by not knowing him. I was probably one of the only people who did though.

I close my eyes and shake my head of all these thoughts. There was no use in making myself feel worse about something I couldn't change. Some things we all would just have to live with. I sigh and try and find a comfortable spot on the bed. Once at ease, I will myself to sleep and to try and think of a time when I was truly happy. Funny how so few memories come to mind…

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Seriously, I love knowing that people are enjoying the story so far. Once again if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to throw them out to me. I'm kind of having trouble getting these two crazy kids together (but never fear it'll happen) Thank you all and Chapter 5 will be updated shortly.


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is, just like I promised. I'm sorry that it's a little late, but I got caught up with reading other fan fictions. These things are addicting little buggers. Well here is what you all have been waiting so patiently for, enjoy. Chapter Five

* * *

_Draco's POV:_

"Draco, pay attention!" Bellatrix shrieks from across the room. I look up at her, forgetting what I was doing altogether until the pathetic whimpers of yet another house elf reaches my ears. Oh yes, I was just about to torture the miserable creature within an inch of its life. Silly me to forget such an important task but I had only repeated the process thirteen times this morning!

"We've been at this for hours, Aunt Bellatrix," I hiss under my breath as I glare daggers at the small creature.

"And I suppose you think I care?" She cries in mockery. "I'm not your pathetic mother, boy. I refuse to coddle you like she did. Crutio!" She swings her wand from me to the house elf in a flash of an eye.

I watch as the creature writhes and screams in agony upon the hard wood floor. It could have been me. It should have been me. But after ten minutes strait of it undergoing the curse I was happy that it wasn't me.

"Avarda Kedarva," She then says nonchalantly after a few more moments. By this time the screams had already died down until they were practically non-existant. I actually believed the house elf died way before she hit it with the killing curse. It scared me how she didn't even notice and if she did, she certainly didn't care.

"Are we done?" She shrugs and turns towards the door.

"Until I find more house elves." I nod and watch as she leaves the room, leaving me with yet another dead body.

A moment goes by. I'm just staring at the body. I don't feel much for it. After all it's just a house elf but all the same I feel a sense of grievance. They were merely servants, placed on this earth to serve people, nothing more, nothing less. I suppose I just didn't believe that they should be used as mindless test dummies. But all the same it was better them than me.

I nodded solemnly and made my way towards the door. I knew once I left another house elf would come to collect the body. I imagined that they had made a cemetery for their kind somewhere on the grounds. At least I hope they did something in that manner. But I didn't think of it often. It was useless to fill my head up with drivel such as house elf funerals. I have more important things to occupy my time with.

I sigh and think of an example. It was nearly ten. Hmm, I had been up rather early this morning, thanks to my Aunt. She had traipsed into my room at a quarter to four and demanded that I start my lessons at once. This all meant that I had not fed Ginny. Which meant there was a good chance of us seeing each other. My stomach clenched at the thought

Ever since our last meeting, I had made a point of it to wake myself up around four, sneak into the kitchens, and actually manually make her breakfast since the house elves weren't even at work yet. I would then slip it under the door completely unnoticed and wonder back into my room only to repeat the process again the next day.

I did this all to make my presence completely unknown to her. Which, coincidently, made her presence relatively unknown to me. Truth be told, I didn't trust myself around her. Every time I tried to have her see me as a better person I ended up making myself look shoddier. It was just easier not having to see each other. That way I could go back to my reasonably normal life and forget that she had ever been apart of it.

For a month or more I had done this and it had gone off without a hitch. Damn Bellatrix and her persistent attempts in making me a perfect little mindless droid. I heaved a great sigh and walked grudgingly towards the direction of the kitchen.

I crept down the corridor through the various shadows that lingered on the wall. I doubted that I would be noticed. On a normal basis I was noted as if I was a common house fly but still the fear that I would be found wondering slithered into my mind.

Taking a quick look over my shoulder, I dashed across the hall into a hidden passage that was commonly used by the house elves. Once I knew I was hidden between the walls I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know what the punishment was to be caught out of my room during the day but I didn't want to find out. So as quiet as I could I made my way through the channel to the kitchen.

I was not even a foot away from the door, when a house elf came up from behind me scaring the living shit out of me.

"Bloody fucking hell," I hiss, turning towards it with a death glare. The poor little creature cowered before me as if I had just done something truly terrible to it. I scoffed. Too bad it didn't know what I was capable of.

"Dippy is sorry for startling master. Dippy did not mean to." The creature bows until its pointed nose is touching the floorboards.

"Yes, yes," I snap impatiently. I really didn't have time for this nonsense. And besides, speaking with them only made me feel worse about torturing them. Merlin, for all I know this 'Dippy' would be my next victim.

It looks up at me with wide eyes and looks as if it's contemplating about what to say next.

"C-can Dippy do anything for Master?" I raise an eyebrow critically. This one was odd…not that they all weren't, but this one was defiantly queer.

"Err yes." She beams as I say this and looks up at me waiting for my next word as if waiting for her next breath of air. I don't know how the Dark Lord can handle this kind of power on a daily basis when just having a house elf waiting on me gave me the creeps. "I missed breakfast this morning." Her whole face lights up as if I had told her the meaning of life. This was why I got up so early to make Ginny's breakfast myself even if it was just eggs and toast.

"Come with Dippy master Malfoy," she or he, I don't care what, ushers me into the kitchen where a hundred more elves waited to be asked to serve. My intensions were to get a plate of food and get out of here as fast as I could. "What could Dippy get for master?"

"Whatever was served for breakfast, I don't care." It nods and sits me in a corner at a miniature wooden table then rushes off into the vastness of the chaos. I sit and listen to the _clings_ and _clangs_ to occupy my mind, seeing as there wasn't anything else I wanted to think about at the moment. I closed my eyes, and just started to relax a bit when I was called back to attention.

"Here you are, Master," I take what's handed to me. A huge platter of sausage, eggs, toast with blackberry jam, two fluffy pancakes and several kippers on the side. It was more than what I normally gave her but truth be told I wouldn't mind making her more if only I knew how.

It was a wonder that I even knew how to make eggs. Chores were beneath me. One of the first rules to being a Malfoy was to learn how to enjoy being waited on and to never expect anything less then what you deserve, which was the best.

Odd how my father taught me this when he was a lowly servant of the Dark Lord that was not even worthy enough to lick the scum from his toes. I smirk with the thought and get back to my point with making eggs, which was I don't need to be a potions master to know how to fry an egg.

"Will master be needing anything more?" I shake my head 'no'

"This will be fine." The house elf bows till it's crooked nose meets the floor then disapparates with a little 'pop'. I take this as my cue to leave before I attract any unwanted attention from the rest of them.

I sneak away back through the door that I came in from, which will lead me back into the hidden servant passageway. When I was younger I use to hide and travel through the tunnels to get where I wanted to go without ever being spotted. I thought it was great fun slithering through the house, invisible to my mother and father's eyes.

As I grew older though, I grew out of the faze of hiding away. More and more I wanted to be seen but try as I might I had became invisible to my parents. It was funny how my childhood wish came true. And even though I had not been through these long dark corridors since I was twelve, I knew all the passageways by heart and knew exactly where they would take me.

Taking a sharp turn in the dark to the right, I came to a small hidden door. It opened right behind the statue of Salazar Slytherin that stood in the commons area.

Opening the door a crack, I peeked out to see if anyone was in view. No one was. Everyone had an assigned place they were suppose to be and they were to stay there until they were summoned.

I was supposed to stay in my room. I usually did, unless I ran out of books. So when this happened I would daringly sneak to the Library. It would take all of my willpower to make it back up to my boring room though.

The Library was my favorite room in the whole house. I use to go right after breakfast and stay all day, just pleasuring myself with book after book. I had probably read more than that filthy mudblood, Granger. The difference between her and me though (besides the obvious) was that I didn't have the need to raise my hand one hundred times in one class period to know that I was brilliant. I liked to keep that little tid-bit to myself, that way no one badgered me for help when exams rolled around.

Sighing, I tried to forget about the Library once I reached my own room. I had at least five or six novels I hadn't read yet hidden under a floorboard in my closet anyways. One of which was a muggle book called _'Lord of The Rings'_. I remember Snape once telling me that it was a History book that a muggle had found and decided to pass of as a fictional book. I doubt even Granger knew this.

I ignored everything in my room as I walked in. I wanted to fall on top of my bed and borough into the covers and never come out again but I knew if I did this Ginny would starve to death. Maybe I would be doing her a favor then. 'No, your morbid freak' my mind shouts at me. I shrug.

"It was just a suggestion." Great, now I'm talking to myself. It wasn't uncommon though. This had been the loneliest summer of my life. True, I didn't often talk to my parents, and yes, I didn't actually have any real friends but I did have a life.

During my holidays I would spend my time at Blaise Zambini's summer home in the south of France practicing quiddich or at Pansy Parkinson's cozy cottage in the Swiss Alps working on my, shall we say make-out skills.

Now I wasn't a real friend to either of them, but they offered company and entertainment to say the least. They were what a normal teenager needed. They were what I needed, though I would never admit it.

Hanging my head I took a deep breath before opening the door adjoining mine. It had been such a long time since I had come face to face with her. But just because I didn't see her didn't mean I didn't think about her. No, it seemed like she was in the back of my mind at all times. I was always wandering if she was ok, what she was going through, if she was as lonely as I was. But then I always told myself what would it matter.

Not letting my mind wonder off to another subject, I opened the door a crack and peered in. It was even more dismal then I had remembered it being. One of the first things I noticed was the smell. It was an overpowering, putrid smell of urine, feces, and dried vomit.

I coughed and tried my best not to gag. But it was a very hard thing not to do. I can't even fathom how she had been living this way and for how long. A month? No, it had been longer.

"Ginny," I call, looking around for her but not seeing her anywhere. She didn't answer. My mind panicked. 'Oh gods, she was dead. How was it I didn't know this? When did it happen? Did the dark Lord know...' my mind continued on this path until I heard a small, helpless mew from the corner. 'Oh Merlin, she was alive!'

"Draco," she asked weakly. Gods she said my name again. I didn't know it, until this very moment, that I had missed hearing it on her lips. "I-I'm sorry." She says this as I place the plate of food on the floor.

If anyone was to apologize it was to be me. Seeing another human being slouched in a corner, covered in her own waste, tore at a heart that I didn't even know I had. I ached like I never thought I could. I just wanted to fall to my knees and beg for forgiveness but my damn pride kept me in check. So I just looked up at her and asked politely what she was apologizing for.

"I ruined your mother's beautiful gown, I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry." I didn't know what to say. Here she was, as ill as a person could possibly be, and she was worrying over a dress that hadn't been worn in over twenty years.

"Don't be ridiculous." I walk slowly to her. She was so small. She looked up at me with tired, dull eyes that had once been filled with a spark of life. I wondered when she lost it. "Here let's get you cleaned up." I reach down and offer her my hand. She looks at it for a moment and even looks like she was going to argue but then she took it. I gently pulled her up from the hard floor.

She clung softly to me as she stood. She then looks me strait in the eye. "You made a promise to me. Will you keep it?" I don't know what she's talking about. I can't remember any promises that I had made, probably because I didn't intend to keep them. I nod anyways though. At this moment I would give her the moon and the stars if she asked for them even if I knew I could never obtain them.

"You told me that you would tell me what came of my family." I bit my lip and tried to restrain an agonizing sigh. I had told her I would tell her everything she wanted to know.

"I don't know if they're safe." I confessed. She looked away from me, tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't know if anyone is safe right now, but I can assure you that they aren't here." I became vaguely aware that she was still clinging to me and that I was still holding onto her.

"Why was I kidnapped? Why me and not Ron or even Hermione. She had been staying at the burrow for the summer with us." She looked slightly ashamed as soon as she said this. I for a moment wondered if she meant it. It was after all very Slytherin of her to put herself before others. I almost respected her for it…too bad it wasn't true.

"I didn't even know that there was a plan consisting of you. I had been lead to believe that our main target was Potter." She flinches slightly as I say his name, as if she had just realized something. "I only became aware of your presence that night."

"But why?"

"You already know, I'm not explaining it over to you." I say, a slight edge to my tone now. I didn't know where she was going with this but wherever it was going I didn't want to go.

"No, I don't know!" She cries in desperation, her fingers now digging into my arm. It was slightly painful but I didn't remove her grip instead I was basking in it. To be touched, even if it was unfriendly was nice.

"I don't know," she repeats now in a chocked sob but deep down I knew she understood she just didn't want to come into terms with it. I understood. The realization that she was pregnant was a hard thing to grasp. And that she was with my…child? I shivered; I didn't even want to think of it in those terms.

I hadn't said anything; instead I just pulled her closer to me. It was the only thing I could think of to offer reassurance. I didn't know any kind things to say and if I did they would all be lies. I refused to lie to her even though lies can be so much kinder. But the world didn't work that way. I knew this from experience.

After many moments of me just listening to her cry in my stiff embrace I attempted to break the silence.

"Lets get you cleaned up." She shakes her head in agreement but when my hand slides up her back to unclasp her top button she shrugs away from my grasp.

"I-I'll get it off myself," she says with a new found determination. I smirk despite myself. There was the Gryffindor boldness that I loved to hate and yet missed during these last long painful minutes.

"If you could, don't you think you would have before soiling it?" Her cheeks light up with a bright blush that goes clear up to her hairline blending with her fiery locks. "I'll just help you undo it then I'll allow you use of the bathroom. You can take all the time you want in the tub. Stay in there all day if you wish, I'll stay in my room. I have some reading to catch up on." She smiles faintly and pulls her tangled locks over her shoulder, allowing me access to the row of buttons down her back.

Once she is in the bathroom I pull out my wand to scourgify the room. It wasn't a real good clean, but it was all I could do. I'm sure there were cleaning spells that could actually clean instead of just refreshing but I didn't know any. Which was obvious seeing as how I was a Malfoy.

I finished quickly and looked around but only for a moment then my attention turned to the wardrobe. I pulled out her only outfit and brought it back to my room. I didn't want to be in her room, (if you could even call it that) for a minute more. No one ever bothered me during the afternoon, not even Bellatrix so I figured it would be safe enough to keep her in my room.

I waited patiently for her to finish but I didn't hold my breath. I expected her to stay in there all day. I didn't even think about her personal hygiene, after all no one told me that I was to take care of her and yet in the back of my mind I knew. Tack up yet another tally to the reasons why I was going to hell.

While I waited for her to emerge from the bathroom (I still didn't expect her for another couple hours. After that I would check to make sure she didn't drown herself) I occupied myself with my book. While I read I began to doubt Snape.

Never in my life had I ever heard of a hobbit. Elves, dwarfs, and wizards I have heard of. I was after all one of the following. Hobbits however were a foreign term. I was starting to think that perhaps the old potions master was just making up things to cover up that he had in fact had read a muggle fictional novel.

Just as I turned the page, the door to the bathroom clicked opened, just barely catching my attention. She didn't say anything neither did I. On the other hand I was only vaguely aware that she was in the room.

She grabbed the clothes that I had left out for her and in the corner of the room she changed. I think she only did this because I was so engrossed in my book. I did however catch a quick glimpse of her from the corner of my eye. Can't blame a teenage boy.

She starts to go back to her room but just as she reaches the door I stop her.

"I'm not making you go back in there if you don't mind staying here." I don't look up from my book but I know that she is looking at me apprehensively. "Yes, you heard me correct." I then look up at her. "What's the point in you going back to your room and me staying here, alone?"

"I thought I was a prisoner." I roll my eyes and smirk up at her.

"Don't make it sound so romantic, besides, you're not _my_ prisoner. You just happen to be a person with limited means in the room next to mine." She nods slowly and takes a step towards the window where a relatively comfy chair sat.

She looks at me and I just look at her, silently daring her to just sit down but it doesn't look like she's going to. I wonder if I told her to stand there all day if she would. The thought amuses me for a moment but then sickens me. I didn't want her to think of herself as a hostage. Even if that was what she was. I just wanted her to feel comfortable in just one place, even if it was with me. Yes, I also wanted the company but I wasn't about to admit that.

"Weasley, if you don't sit-" I don't finish the threat, I don't really know what I would do but I just wanted her to fricken sit down. Looking at the chair for a long hard moment she finally decides to take a seat. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and turn back to my book to calm my flustered nerves.

We stay like this for a while, her sitting looking out of the window, and me reading. But after some time, I get bored. 'Why have her here if your not going to talk' I ask myself as I close my book. I open my mouth to start up a conversation but she beats me to it.

"What were you reading?" I wasn't about to tell her I was reading a muggle book but she caught me off guard.

"A book."

"I could see that. What's it called?" I glare at her as I recline further against my headboard. She sighs, giving up on the conversation, and goes back to staring idly out the window. The room goes back to being silent. It's unsettling. So I try again to take a stab at a conversation.

"What are you looking at?"

"The window." She turns to me smugly. Merlin she was infuriating. Never had I had someone give me sass. I should just make her go back to her own room if she wasn't going to cooperate with me. But on the other hand I wasn't cooperating with her either. 'Still', I thought to myself. I rather argue with her then with myself.

"Fine, don't tell me what you're looking at. I already know anyways. That window overlooks the rose garden." She looks over her shoulder then turns back to the window.

"You don't have to tell me what you're reading either." I arch an eyebrow in question. "I already know, I read the title." At that moment I didn't know if I wanted to laugh out loud or throw the damn book at her. I decided on neither. Instead I reached for one of my textbooks, transfiguration to be exact.

She yawns and slumps further in the chair. For a minute I debate if I should allow her to join me on the bed but decide against it. I wanted her to trust me with every fiber in my body just so I could prove to myself that I was a trustworthy person but knew she never was going to. So I left her alone to fall asleep awkwardly in the chair and after a bit, she did exactly that.

She really looked uncomfortable… horribly so in fact. 'Why did I allow her to fall asleep like that' I asked myself ignoring the incantation I was trying to memorize. Swinging my legs over the bed, I stand up and quietly walk up to her.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you it's foolish to sleep upright in a chair," I whisper aloud to no one in particular. Gently, trying desperately not to wake her, I lift her in my arms. I could use mobulous but I enjoyed having her in my arms. Just to feel her soft curves against me. I knew I was a horrible person to think these things but something just felt right about her, even though everything told me it was so wrong.

Gently, I laid her on the bed. Her crimson curls fanned themselves over my green silk sheets. The contrast between the colors was amazing. It was odd, but she looked like she belonged. Everything about her fit so perfectly in this room…even me. But even I didn't see this, not really anyways.

Everything was so obvious. If I was a Gryffindor or if I was Potter or just a better person all together my life would make sense especially with her. But even if everything looked like it should fit it still was like putting a rectangle through a square hole. They were so similar and yet they just didn't belong.

* * *

Well there it is. Chapter 6 should be up by next week, hopefully. We'll see how far I get with Chapter 7 but I promise not to let you all wait too terribly long. I bet I would get some ideas to write if I received a few reviews…just a thought, not that I'm suggesting anything…except I am. Please review! I really do appreciate them. And to all those who already have reviewed I really do owe you for some of my success. 


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING:** Deathly Hollows major spoilers! This chapter starts it and from here on out I will be mentioning the book often (as well as other books if you already didn't grasp that.) After all, this is mostly Draco's perspective to what happened during his 7th year…except I added Ginny into the mix to make it a romance. Well, now with all that said, onto Chapter six… _

* * *

_

Chapter Six

_Draco's POV: _

I sat beside my mother and father at the long ornate table listening as strictly as I could to what was being discussed while staring wide eyed at a human body that was hanging upside down over the table.

I had just trudged into my room after a late lesson with Bellatrix when I was summoned to the drawing room for a meeting. It had to be important if I was invited. Gods how I wished I could have missed this gathering like so many before.

"Saturday…at nightfall," The Dark Lord repeated what Snape had just said.

"That is not what I had heard my lord," Yaxley said from the other end of the table. Every eye turned to him except mine. I was still staring at the unconscious form. I didn't even know what they were talking about and I didn't really care.

"Dawlish let slip that he would be moved the thirtieth, just before he turns seventeen." My eyes narrowed and I looked over at Yaxley. They must be talking about Potter. 'What's new, they always are.' No wonder I don't pay attention to these meetings anymore but I would, just so I could tell Ginny if he was ok or not nevertheless I heard enough about Potter during my time at Hogwarts I didn't need to hear about him during my own time.

'Since when is my time my own time, though' I thought with a quick roll of my eyes. It wasn't like anyone was paying me any mind. Snape and Yaxley were in a dispute about what day Potter was being moved. I wondered where he was going but since I wasn't a death eater that was none of my business really.

"Where are they taking the boy," Voldemort asked. I had to bite my lip to refrain from making a noise. 'He didn't even know where they were moving him!'

"To the Order of the Phoenix." I zoned off a little after they had said this. I wondered where the headquarters of the order was located. I wondered if it was someplace nice and homey. Would I have enjoyed it there? Would I have been welcomed?

Dumbledore never had a chance to tell me about it. I remember his knowing smile though when he offered me the chance. It was almost like he was going to tell me where me and my family would be sleeping…I shake my head slightly and turn back to the conversation that is taking place which was working together to bring Scrimgeour down.

My eyes traveled back to the hanging body. It was like a Quiddich accident, I didn't want to look but I just couldn't look away but still I tried to think about something else, anything except this random person hanging over top of me.

"I must be the one to kill Harry Potter, and I shall be." Just then a bloodcurdling cry of agony sounded off, echoing throughout the room. I jumped despite myself and instantly thought of Ginny but she was all the way on the other side of the house, wasn't she? So it couldn't have been her, besides when I left her she was sound asleep.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed, looking up to where I was looking. "What have I said about keeping the prisoner silent!?" 'What other prisoners did we have?' but then another thought crept into my mind. 'Is that Ginny? Oh Merlin, what were they doing to her?' I thought as Wormtail slipped from his chair to the floor muttering apologies as he walked to the door.

Odd, I hadn't even noticed him until now. He often stayed in the shadows. I didn't blame him; in fact I almost admired him. I took notice to how he had survived so long and tried to use him as an example to my own well-being.

I watched him leave the room and my thoughts jumped back to Ginny. Was it possible that she was just beyond those doors? 'No, she had been sound asleep' I told myself then turned back to what Voldemort was now saying. He was looking around at everyone. His gaze landed on me but quickly looked past.

"I will need a wand." Everyone started to look around, wondering who's wand would be taken. I silently prayed it wouldn't be my own. I had an inkling feeling that it would be though; after all I wasn't even a death eater. What did I need my wand for?

"I see I have no volunteers," He turned his smoldering gaze to me. 'Here it came' I thought. He was going to take the last shred of dignity I had left. He smiled a cruel heartless smile and opened his mouth. "Lucius, I see no reason as to why you need your wand."

I turned to look at my father. I almost couldn't believe what I just heard but it must have been true. I looked past him to my mother, silently asking if I had heard correctly but she was staring at the table, silent tears clinging to her eyelashes. I turned away from her and focused on my father's waxy complexion. Why hadn't he spoken yet? Perhaps he didn't believe that the Dark Lord had called his name either.

A few agonizing minutes passed. Everyone was staring in the direction of my family. I hardly took any notice to it though. They weren't really looking at me anyways.

Yaxley had a sickening smirk plastered to his face. If I had been loyal to my father I would have had the urge to remove it from his bow legged face but instead my attention wondered back to the hanging body.

I kept wondering if I would have to do something with it or perhaps the other prisoner wherever it was if it really was a separate prisoner and not just Ginny. I didn't want to cause anyone pain, I just wanted to go back to my room and find Ginny sound asleep in on the couch where I had left her.

"Your wand Lucius! I shouldn't have to ask twice!" He opened his mouth as if he was going to argue but then my mother shot a quick glance at him. He nodded solemnly to her and retrieved his wand without further hesitation. Voldemort sneered and fingered it carefully. He then withdrew his own wand and made the comparison.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched as my father raised his hand for a mere second then quickly placed it back under the table. I hoped I had been the only one attentive enough to catch his movement but I knew he wasn't that lucky. Malfoy's were lots of things but lucky wasn't among our favors.

"Did you expect me to give you my wand, Lucius?" Everyone sniggered to himself or herself. If I weren't so fearful as to what would happen next I would have joined them.

"You and your family do not seem pleased that I have come to join you in your home." My parents quickly shook their heads in disagreement. I was hardly paying attention. It didn't matter though; he wasn't really talking about me. He knew I was less than pleased and it didn't seem to sway him one way or the other.

"Are the Malfoy's unhappy about my rise back to power?" He turned quickly to me. I shuddered in spite of myself and looked away. But yes, I was unhappy and it was such an odd thing too. For years I had waited enthusiastically for him to rise to power once again never really understanding what it would mean. And now that it has happened and I understood I took everything back.

"We did desire your rise to power my lord-" 

"We _do_," my mother cuts in without a moment's hesitation while moving her head up and down like a boggle head doll. I looked over at him and made a stiff nod then looked back to the hanging body. It was the only thing that was worth looking at.

"There is no greater pleasure than having you here," Bellatrix swooned as she edged closer to him. I clenched my jaw at her words. 'Kiss ass' I thought to myself but longed to say them out loud.

"Are you sure there is no higher pleasure, my dear Bellatrix?" She shook her head as animated as her sister. "Oh but then you must be forgetting the new addition to your family." Her eyes widened while my mothers began to tear up but she still tried to look confused. I looked down from the ceiling to the conversation that was taking place. I was curious.

"Don't look so baffled, it's not becoming at all. I'm talking of you and Narcissa's niece." All eyes were glued to our half of the room. My mother's and Aunt's face blanched with color as did mine but I didn't know why. I assumed from all the attention I was receiving. I didn't know why everyone was looking at me though. I had never even met my cousin and I highly doubted I was ever going to meet this kid. Beside, what did I care if she had a baby? I had my own unborn child to worry about.

"She'll never be considered our niece!" Bellatrix hissed, the coloration of her face matching that of a Weasley. "We, that is Narcissa and I, haven't spoken to that wretched sister of ours since she went off and married that Mudblood! She's dead to us."

"What do you say about all of this Draco?" I jump at hearing my name being called. I didn't have anything to say. "Will you baby sit the little mutt?" I shrunk in terror under his hard stare and looked fearfully to my father. He was staring at his own lap ignoring me completely. I should have known. I chanced a glance at my mother, but just as I had guessed she was starring off into space. It was so nice to have caring, loving parents.

"I believe that over time your family tree has become disastrous. It is high time that you cut away parts that threaten to kill the whole tree, do you not agree, Bella?"

"Yes my lord. I promise that the very first chance I get I will take care of it." He nodded and finally turned away from our side of the table.

Years ago it would have been our side that was being favored and donned upon strange how our world has changed so drastically. I would blame it on myself for my recent mistakes if I didn't know that all of this was my father's fault. If only he had not dropped that damn prophesy.

Oh yes, I knew what happened. Potter thought he had been so sneaky but I had my ways. Dumbledore's Army had their secrets; too bad I knew most of them thanks to that silly little Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. I smiled to myself then turned to Voldemort. He was talking about something or other but I wasn't listening. It's hard to pay close attention when all you can concentrate on is the rabid beating of your heart. What caught my attention was that he was pointing my father's wand at the dangling form.

He gave a flick of the wand and instantly the figure came to life and began to struggle. I winced and crouched down lower in my chair. I wished I could be more like Wormtail and disappear entirely into the background.

"You recognize our prisoner, don't you, Severus?" Snape looked up for the first time and cocked an eyebrow. The person was not just a dangling form suspended in the air. She was in fact a woman. This made me incredibly nervous but she was older. 'They wouldn't want me to rape her,' I told myself firmly. Maybe tonight Snape would have to perform. I almost snorted at the thought though. Snape was Voldemort's right hand man. He didn't have to do anything unless he wanted to.

"Severus, please help me, please," she cried. All of a sudden I couldn't stand to look at her and looked away to stare at the table like my parents.

"Yes, she seems familiar," Snape, drawled in a bored tone. Voldemort nodded, satisfied with the answer then turned to me yet again.

"What about you, Draco?" I shook my head and kept my eyes on the table. "Of coarse you don't know her. You've never taken her classes." He looked to my parents with a small smile. "But for those who still wish to know who she is, she is Charity Burbage." My ears perked up at the name. What did she teach?

"She teaches children of magic about muggles and how we are not so different from them. Have you ever heard such drivel?" A small woman with a hunch the size of a dragon's egg on her back whispered to her companion. Ah yes, I should have known the name. Blaise took her class. He had always been rather curious about things and he, like me, was a pureblood and brought up without knowing anything much about muggles except how uncivilized they were.

He would tell me all sorts of things after he got out of her class. '"The class is absolute hippogriff shite," he would tell me. "But you wouldn't believe what they teach us. There's this stuff called electricity and it makes things work such as clocks and these boxes that show you things…'"

"This woman wrote about defending Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet_ just last week. If it were up to her she would have us mating with muggles and wild beasts alike." No one said anything. We all could hear the edge in his tone and knew he was not happy about this at all.

I chanced one last glance up at her. Tears were falling into her graying hair. I caught her eye for a moment. I wanted to apologize. I didn't do anything but I still felt like this was all wrong. We all said that Muggles were cruel and barbaric but never had I heard about them doing something like this.

I decided to mouth 'I'm sorry' but before I even opened my mouth Voldemort had my father's wand pointed at her.

"Avarda Kedarva." The room lit up in a hollow green glow. I had never seen a person die and it scared the living shit out of me.

She fell from the ceiling to the floor in a depending thunk that shook the table. Many of the death eaters jumped up from their chairs to the wall. I attempted to but tripped over my own two feet and fell to the floor. That's when I noticed Nagini waiting patiently underneath.

"Dinner, Nagini" Voldemort said. The great snake lifted her body off from the floor and on top of the table. I could hear the table creak under her weight and I cringed and almost gagged at the thought of this poor woman being eaten whole. I decided I better stand and make my way out of the room unless I wanted to watch all of this happen.

"Draco," The Dark Lord sneered. "Your little pet is safe and sound." I nodded slowly I was glad to know that that scream of terror was not her. It was unsettling to know we had more prisoners but I didn't care about them. They weren't my concern.

At the corner of my eye I watched as Nagini slithered closer to the body and began to ready herself for her meal. "You may leave now to tend to her." I nodded again and practically ran to the door just as Nagini unlocked her jaw and began to swallow.

I stumbled along the cold barren corridors to my room. In the distance a grandfather clock chimed three. I heaved a heavy sigh and continued on my way.

I had just reached the staircase when an agonizing scream filled my senses. I shook my head and told myself it was just my imagination but then another chimed after the first.

"Oh gods, Ginny!" I ran up the stairs two at a time. Almost tripping once I reached the top but quickly caught myself then hung a sharp turn towards my room. I was now running down the corridor. All signs of exhaustion replaced by hard cold fear.

I flung open my door. 'Damn I had forgotten to lock it,' I thought but quickly tossed the thought away as I scanned the room for Ginny. Within the first moment after my eyes adjusted to the darkness I found her lying on the floor tangled up in her sheet.

She thrashed against the confinements of her quilts and for a moment I feared that they were going to wrap themselves around her neck and choke her to death. Hesitantly I took a step closer to her as she screamed out in terror once more.

"No, no, no, Harry!" I stopped in my tracks at hearing Potter's name but shook myself out of my stupor and continued forward. "Harry! Help, please, Harry!" She thrust back and forth against the hard floor; her eyes shut tight while her arms extended outwards obviously groping for something or someone in the darkness.

Kneeling at her side I grasped her outstretched hands.

"Harry," She screamed pulling me closer to her.

"Ginny, shh, Ginny wake up." I shook her gently, urging her to wake. A sob broke from her lips then she opened her eyes in a fright.

"Harry," she cried, still confused by her dreams. She then looked at me, really focused and came into terms that I was in fact the farthest thing from Harry she was going to get. Another trembling sob spilled from her quivering lips then she fell into my arms.

"Draco!"

"Shh, I'm here. It'll be ok, I'm here now." I petted her hair and held her firmly in my arms. I wasn't quite sure what I was saying but whatever was spilling forth from my lips seemed to be helping. After a few moments of me just whispering nothings against her I attempted to pull away.

"No please," she begged, looking up from the crevice of my shoulder to my face. "Please don't leave me." I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't even think she knew whom she was talking to.

Something told me to ignore her and go to my warm inviting bed that had been calling me all night but some greater part of me told me to stay to hold her and to protect her from the night. That greater part of me won after much debating.

I didn't say anything I just nodded and lifted her in my arms. I sat myself on the couch and draped her on top of me. Slowly I reclined myself and allowed her to softly fall over my chest. She clutched at me as if I was a lifesaver that was keeping her from the harsh waves. Instinctively I wrapped my arms around her and tangled my long fingers through her soft locks.

"Draco," she repeated, almost as if she was reminding herself it was me and not Harry. I hummed in agreement and closed my eyes. I was so tired. I could just feel the energy draining out of my body. My breathing evened in sync with hers and our heartbeats fused into one melodic lullaby then before either of us knew it we were fast asleep.

A couple hours later I was waken by a sharp elbow in the gut. I winced and practically fell off the couch as Ginny ran from the room into the bathroom. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the dark room. I squinted and peered at the clock while simultaneously listening to Ginny gag and choke in the next room. Everything was happening so fast I couldn't quite grasp it.

Yawning, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and trudged into the bathroom to hold back her hair while she finished.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she moved away from the toilet. I nodded sleepily then walked over to the sink to fetch a glass of water so she could rinse her mouth. She watched me tiredly, her eyes drooping slightly. My own eyes were heavy but I concentrated on filling the glass.

"Here," I said stifling a yawn. She eyed it warily.

"It's from the god damn tap, Weasley." She nods and has the cutesy to at least blush as she takes the glass from me. It was too early not to trust each other. I may be a snarky bastard, but honestly what did she think I could do with a few hours of sleep? And for god's sake I just woke up! Evil little plots did not start to be manufactured till after I had a shower and a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"I'm sorry." I glared half-heartedly at her.

"For what now?"

"For waking you." And here I thought she was going to say something with a little more meaning behind it.

"Yea well, it doesn't matter. I have to be up soon anyways." She opens her mouth but quickly snaps it shut. I eyed her for a moment as I leaned casually against the counter top.

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing." I glare. "I just wondered where you were last night is all." She says this in a small meek voice that didn't quite fit her personality.

"What business is it of yours where I am?" I was tired and in a rather grumpy mood. Standing in a cramped room wasn't improving my disposition at all but I was too lazy to make myself move and she looked rather content sitting on the floor.

"Your right. It's none of my business, I take it back-"

"When are they moving Potter?" I interrupted, throwing out this random question that had been stuck in the back of my thoughts since last night. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, I know you know all about the Order of the Phoenix, for all I know your bloody well apart of it. When are they moving him?" I watched her carefully for any facial clues. Her expression morphed into several different emotions ranging from anger to fear to finally acceptance.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked sounding truly curious but then her deposition changed to that of aggressive. "Your going to go run off to Him, aren't you? How stupid do you think I am?" Did you think I was just going to spill everything to you as if we were actually friends? As if you were someone who can be trusted!"

What she said hit hard and it bloody well stung. Here I was trying to help the little brat and she was dishing out poison as if it were candy.

"No," I hiss, aiming as much venom at her as possible. "Believe it or not I try to stay the hell away from _Him_." Her glare began to falter slightly but she wasn't about to let her guard down just yet. "They are going after him the thirtieth," I say, softer now. "They didn't say much, but I believe they agreed to go after him then."

"Why are you telling me this," she asks quietly. Her voice was beginning to crack as she tried not to cry. 'Why was I telling her this' I asked myself. 'Because I was curious.' Perhaps deep down I was trying to hurt her. I really didn't know.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I-we-there was a meeting last night. I'm not sure if they decided on a day… I just thought I would fill you in on what is going on in the world."

I was grasping for a correct answer and just couldn't place one. She nodded slowly then burst into tears. Her tiny form began shake with the force of her spurts of sobs. 'Damn you all to hell, Malfoy,' I thought bitterly to myself.

"Ginny, no, please don't cry," I practically whined. I couldn't handle her crying every other day. I tried so hard to do the right thing but no matter what I did I always did the wrong thing.

"Tell me he's going to be ok," she said with a small hiccup. I nodded frantically, resembling that of my mother last night.

"He's going to be fine. For Merlin's sake he's Harry Potter." She looked up at me with a tiny smile. "He's come out on top from the very beginning. He's defeated Him five times. This time won't be any different. Vol-vol-He didn't even know where they were even taking him. I know more then he does, and that's really saying something." I rambled on until her soft laughter rang off the ivory walls.

"We're really prepared, you know?" she said, almost to herself but she was still looking up at me. "You'd never guess what our disguise is. And all of us our involved… Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, even Fleur." I nodded and smiled despite the situation. I didn't know if she realized that she trusted me with information that I could easily turn over to the Dark Lord. Just as I thought this her eyes widened.

"Oh Merlin Malfoy, please don't say anything." I shook my head slowly.

"You have my word that I won't tell a soul. A Malfoy's word is gold, well at least mine always has been." She looked at me suspiciously but in the end nodded.

"I don't trust you, Draco," She said my name again. Somehow I knew everything would be okay when she said my name instead of just 'Malfoy'. "But I believe you."

"That's all I ask." I pushed myself off from the counter and walked to her, offering her my hand. She took it with little hesitation and I lifted her off from the cold tiles. "I'm going to get ready, you go on back to bed. I'll bring you a plate of food. I should be back by late afternoon."

She nods obediently and turns to go back to the couch.

"Oh and Ginny," I call just before I shut the door. She turns around while yawning into her sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"In the back of my closet there's a loose floorboard. Find it and pick out a book." She smiled a bright; engaging smile then turns back to the divan. I smile to myself and close the door. I had never told anyone about my collection of books. It felt nice to tell her. Something inside me yearned to tell her more. I wondered if I would.

* * *

You know the drill everyone! Review, review, review! To my loyal fans that sent me reviews to my last chapter I thank you dearly. Chapter seven will be up soon (probably next Friday but I'm not making any promises yet, I have a million tests to take next week. But I'll try.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry that I didn't post on Friday. This weekend was my birthday and I was very busy with my friends and family. I hope you all can understand that. Well without further interruption here is the next installment.

* * *

Chapter Seven

_Ginny's POV:_

"Harry!" I cried as I bolted upright from my sleep. I looked around in a panic to see if what I had just witnessed was true but when I looked around I saw no dead bodies with sunken unseeing eyes or blood splattered around me. There were no hexes being thrown or deadly curses being inflicted. I was as safe as I could possibly be in my own little room.

"It was just a nightmare," I told myself as I inhaled a shaky breath to try and calm my nerves but try as I might I could not calm down. These nightmares had plagued my mind ever since my first year, so you would think I would be use to them but they had only gotten worse being so close to Voldemort. They seemed so real. I couldn't help but wonder if they were...

Deciding that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep for a while I scrambled out of my bed and made it to the door to Draco's room. I opened it slightly and peered in. I could just barely make out his silhouette thrown across his bed in a heap of pure exhaustion.

I didn't want to wake him. I prayed that my presence in the room wouldn't stir him from his slumber either. I had learned though that he was a very light sleeper and the tiniest noise, even from my room could wake him. That's why I felt so bad having these night scares. They were keeping us both up at all hours of the night.

As quiet as I possibly could I stepped into the room and made it to the closet. He had told me weeks ago about a secret storage of books he kept under a loose floorboard. From the moment he told me I haven't been able to pry myself from the books. After all it was the only thing I had to occupy my time when he would leave during the day. And even when he returned in the late afternoon I allowed him to sleep since we both knew he wouldn't be able too much during the night.

Slipping into the crammed compartment I knelt to the floor where a single candlestick was kept with a box of matches. It amazed me sometimes just how considerate Draco could be. I smiled to myself and carefully lit the candle then closed the door so the dim light wouldn't reach him.

Once I situated myself I reached for the floorboard and lifted it carefully to reveal a small collection of tomes. There were many spell books however many of the titles I had never heard of. I imagined they were from his parent's own collection and would be placed in the restricted section if they were at Hogwarts. These didn't surprise me in the least. However his large collection of muggle novels did. After all he was so opposed of muggles and anything non-magic.

I muffled my giggles as I traced over the title "_Jane Eyre."_ My Father had bought me a copy for me for my eleventh birthday. Muggle things were not uncommon in my household. We knew we were blood traitors and we were really okay with it. I wondered if Draco knew he was teetering on the line or perhaps he was just being rebellious.

My eyes skimmed past a few more titles. "_Quiddich Through the Ages_," caught my eye for a moment but I had read it at least a million times. So I kept going down the line until something else caught my fancy. Finally towards the end I saw something that looked like something I would want to read. I pulled it out slowly and read the front. It was a book on the Malfoy line dating back to what looked like the very early B.C.'s.

I had just opened the cover and flipped to the first chapter when the closet door opened. I jumped, startled by his presence. 'I hadn't made a single noise, had I' I thought peering up at his passive features.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," I say politely as I close the book and nestle it between two other tomes knowing that I'll come back to it later in the day. He shakes his head and suppresses a yawn.

"I heard pages being flipped rather noisily." He eyed the book on my lap "I figure you had another bad dream?"

"Yes, but that was nearly half an hour ago." He nods absentmindedly and takes a seat next to me on the floor. I then notice that he's only wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms leaving his chest quite bare. I looked over him for a moment then looked to his face. In the candlelight the circles under his eyes look even more defined. "Why don't you go back to sleep, you look dreadful."

"You don't look much better, Weasley," he smirks. I sigh. I'm not going to argue. I know I look wretched. I have been sick non-stop for a little over a month. I keep telling myself that it's just the flu but with each passing day I can feel changes occurring in my body, welcoming this alien existence.

He watches me almost as if he's reading my thoughts just by my facial expression. I close my eyes just to get away from his knowing glance and when I open them I'm having a mug of something hot thrusted into my chilled hands. I smile and look over to him. He nods in understanding and sips at his own cup.

"My mother always use to bring me hot cocoa when I had nightmares as a child," I say gently, nursing the mug against my chest.

"I figured as much." He said then after a few moments a small confession leaked out of his mouth. "When I wanted something a house elf would bring me it." I frowned.

"Your mother never made you hot chocolate?" He chuckled softly.

"Her make hot chocolate? That's a laugh. I don't even know if my mother knows how to boil water."

"Who did you go to when you were scared?" I don't know why I asked this except for the fact I was curious. I had a household of people who would take care of me. It didn't seem right not to have someone hold you when you were frightened and yet I sensed the answer to the question was that he was alone.

He didn't look at me and for a couple minutes I didn't think he was going to answer me then he opened his mouth.

"I didn't go to anyone. I don't get scared." He said this as if it had been drilled into his head.

"Everyone gets scared."

"I don't." He snapped defensively, turning away from me. I paused, examining the structure of his back muscles, his broad shoulders that shook slightly as he breathed, I lost my concentration…

He sighed. "As a young child I thought that I was a freak every time I jumped at the slightest thing." He sighed then continued. "I was scared to death of heights," He mumbled under his breath quietly. So quiet I almost didn't catch it.

"But you were on the Quiddich team." I was astonished by what he was saying, perhaps even more then having him tell me in the first place.

"Yes, well, by the time I was ten I had gotten better at being up in the air as long as I wasn't too terribly far from the ground." He smirked then took another sip of his hot chocolate. "I always hated when Potter went into the clouds. It was if he were taunting me, as if he knew I didn't dare go that high up."

Gently I placed my hand atop his knee. He jumped slightly as my skin came into contact with him. He then just stared at it almost as if he didn't quite understand what was going on. I wasn't quite sure what was happening either. I just had the urge to be close to him. To offer some much needed comfort. It was not the first time I had felt the urge but I had never acted on it, until now.

I was just about to pull my hand away when hesitantly he placed his hand atop mine. His fingers skimmed across the surface of my hand making goose pimples rise across every inch of my body and yet I felt warmer then I had since being here.

The only time I had been so emotionally intimate was with Harry, but somehow this was different. My heart beat faster and my thoughts were more jumbled. I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling. And when I looked at him he looked just as confused.

"What are you doing," I asked cautiously. He shook his head and pulled me inches closer. I could now feel puffs of his hot breath against my cheek. While my fingers played across his taught chest.

"I don't know," he admitted then turned his head slightly and before I could understand what was going on I felt his lips brushing across mine.

My mind screamed at me to pull away and my body tensed up as random memories of the last time he was so close came jumping into my thoughts but I ignored everything and instinctively closed my eyes and let my body just feel.

His lips pressed down firm against my own as he deepened the kiss. Then as fast as it had come he pulled away.

I opened my eyes gradually to look at him. He had his usual mask of control and serenity on. I didn't expect much else and yet I did. His kiss after all was so unguarded. It gave me a taste of the real Draco Malfoy. It scared me that I knew the real him. No longer could I blame certain things on him now knowing his silent confession of innocence. He had just shown me his human side and I wasn't sure if I should feel privileged that I had been one of the few to ever see it or to fear that I knew too much.

"I should get to bed," he said breaking the labored silence that had filled the tiny enclosure.

"Right." I cleared my throat. "I'm just going to stay here, I think." He nodded then stood. He turned to me once then quickly turned and walked to his bed. I watched him crawl under his covers then I turned back to my thoughts. I didn't know what exactly had just happened and I didn't know why it happened but whatever it was it left me in a sundry state of mind.

I sat listening to the sound of my breathing and the tiny snores he emitted late into the night. A few times my eyes would droop and I would start to drift off to sleep when something unknown would cause me to stir. One time I awoke with a start only to find that the candle had went out and I was left in complete darkness.

Squinting through the inky blackness of the closet I found the doorknob. I no longer felt so secure and safe in this tiny area. I was actually feeling fairly claustrophobic which was odd because I had spent a lot of time over the last couple of weeks in this closet trying to stay out of Draco's hair while I read.

Turning the handle slowly, trying my best not to make a single sound, I opened the door and tiptoed out. Just as I closed the door Draco stirred and groaned softly. I cringed and held my breath while praying that he didn't wake. I already felt bad enough about waking him once.

Standing as still as I could for a few moments I waited till I could hear his soft snores again. As I stood there I decided there was no use going back to my own room. Already I was feeling slightly nauseous and I knew it was only a matter of time before I would have to use the bathroom. 'Which means I will wake him soon anyways.' I huffed and made my way to the couch and lay down when I heard a small mew coming from the bed.

Not knowing what exactly I was doing I walked over to the bedside. Perhaps I was just slightly curious but then caught myself mid stride. 'What am I doing?' I thought frantically. I turned on my heal and went back to my own room not caring if I woke him up or not.

He was not someone I was supposed to worry about. Harry was someone I was supposed to worry about. Harry was the one worrying about me. He was my only chance to get home. All of this had been forgotten in one stupid kiss but I wasn't going to let that happen again.

Curling up in my bed with my dingy sheet I snuggled into what ever warmth I could find and pushed all thoughts of Draco far from my mind and thought about vibrant green eyes until I could picture Harry clearly in my mind holding me against his chest and breathing words of comfort and love in my ear until I fell into a wonderfully deep sleep.

_Draco's POV:_

The next few weeks went by with me once again paying no heed to Ginny and with her doing the same. I mostly kept to myself during the days, finishing homework for the new school year. Yes, I had found out that I would be able to return back to Hogwarts even though I was considered a common criminal.

It turns out that the Dark Lord had in fact been very busy this summer. He had taken over the Ministry of Magic as well as Hogwarts all in the same month. I had to admit I was just a bit impressed. Not too impressed though because even after their last attack of the-boy-who-lived the boy still lived.

I couldn't help but wonder how this year would turn out and how exactly the Dark Lord was controlling Hogwarts but I didn't think much of it. I quite honestly could care less as long as I got to go back. I had also been assured that I would be treated no differently then I had always been. I was a bit suspicious about this part but I pushed all my worries from my thoughts and just thought about being back with people and away from the Dark Lord.

I lay peacefully atop my bed in the middle of the afternoon casually leaning against my headboard while thinking about the last couple weeks as well as the weeks to come. I allowed my eyes to close for a few minutes. I dared myself to fall asleep and I had almost evened my breathing out when a _thump_ on my windowsill could be heard.

Groaning and rolling my eyes in irritation at once again being woken up, I flung myself off from the bed to the window. Perched patiently sat an ink black eagle owl much like my fathers. It looked at me with arrogant haughty beady eyes as I opened the window and stuck its leg out at me while eyeing my hand as it came closer to it's leg.

"If you bite me…" I threatened eyeing its sharp beak. It hooted sharply at me in warning that I had had better hurry up and take the note or it really would inflict some damage. "Bloody bird," I muttered under my breath as I untied the parchment from his leg and offered it a bit of bacon. It took the offered food then went back to eyeing me as I read the note.

Hogwarts School 

_of _Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Course Books 

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 7)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_The Goblin Wars_

by Lucinda Gryff

_Transfiguration (Grade 7)_

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand and Two Deadly Vines and Weeds _

by Gwindila Ivy

_Expert Potion Making_

by Ophelia Witcham

I glanced over the list then flipped to the next page where a note was attached.

Draco,

I would first like to apologize for not being allowed to tell you what I'm about to tell you sooner. However you have been highly busy this summer. I will say this once, and once only. I am proud of how hard you have worked over the past months; I never doubted your determination, even last year. You put your whole heart into your work and always have.

This year, as I am sure your father has told you, you will be treated no different then you have always been treated. I even imagine that you will perhaps be treated better, seeing as how no student knows what happened up in the Astronomy Tower when Dumbledore died. I am willing to allow you to take the credit to all theories that will undoubtedly arise due to your coming back. Hogwarts will be the one place that you can be respected all always feel safe. I will be respected enough for being Headmaster.

Yes, there will be many changes this year; most I'm sure you will be pleased about. Our dreams are finally coming true, Draco. It has been a long seventeen years but everything is starting to pay off. I know you feel like a failure, but I am telling you that your assistance helped more than what we let on.

Today you are dismissed from your regular obligations to visit Diagon Alley and buy everything on the list attached. You are excused for the rest of the day to do your shopping.

Yours sincerely,

Severus Snape

Headmaster

I read over the note twice just to be sure that I understood everything. Snape had said so many things that I didn't completely understand. Him as Headmaster was one of the things that really did mystify me. I was so curious about how this all happened. But I knew I wasn't going to learn anything until I arrived back at Hogwarts.

Giving Snape's eagle owl another scrap of bacon, I sent it on its way back to Hogwarts and turned to my closet to find something suitable to wear out in public. People haven't viewed me so long. I shook my frets away and remembered what Snape had said in the note. Those who mattered would treat me better and probably left the hell alone by everyone else.

I opened my closet, half expecting Ginny to be sitting on the floor reading but she wasn't there. I was a bit put down by not seeing her. I would never admit it, but I missed having her around. It was nice to have someone know something about the real me.

I didn't feel the need to act superior around her I didn't even feel all that superior when I was with her. I just felt free to say and do as I please and it was refreshing.

Kissing her had been easy. I didn't have to try to impress. It was sincere and relatively intimate even if it was fairly chaste. But I knew it was a mistake as soon as my lips touched hers. I wondered if the only reason she didn't pull away was that she wasn't thinking about me. 'I bet she was picturing Potter' I thought with a growl.

Hurriedly, I tossed away the thoughts before they could ruin my mood for the rest of the day and studied the various selections in my closet for something that would really show me off to the world. It didn't take long before I chose a simple pair of slacks with one of my designer shirts that I hadn't bothered to wear since early last year. It would be nice to wear something other then dismal jumpers and cardigans.

I chanced a quick glance in the mirror just on my way out. From the corner of my eye I caught Ginny sneaking out from her room. Just as she reached the closet door she noticed me and stopped dead in my tracks. I watched her in the mirror but didn't bother to turn around. Not today. I refused to give an ounce of care towards her. I assumed she noticed this when she silently slipped into the closet and shut the door without giving me another passing glance. I smirked and walked out of the room.

For just one day I was going to leave this life and be another attachment of me. I would wear one of my favorite masks that stood out from all the rest and demanded attention and respect. This being my favorite façade I wore it often. Most people knew me by it and nothing more. I had donned it once I received my letter permitting me into Hogwarts and decided from that day on people would know me by it.

It felt nice to know that my stormy grey eyes were no longer a pathetic deadpan grey but sparkled with a cool arrogance and that my old smirk was playing across my lush lips. It was just nice being a Malfoy again. Knowing that you were better then people and demanding them to know this as well.

I knew in reality I was as revered as a piece of shit. The term 'Malfoy' no longer held any honor but not everyone knew this yet. Everyone still thought that I had killed Dumbledore. And as much as that thought twisted my stomach into nauseating knots I would play along just to save my own ass. I wasn't placed in Slytherin for nothing.

With one last glance at the closet and with one last thought about what sat behind it I walked into the hallway deciding that today I would forget all about the real me. I smiled a sad smile then briskly walked towards the staircase where to my surprise I saw my mother standing at the bottom almost as if she were waiting for something.

Her eyes followed me as I practically ran down the stairs. The door was less then twenty feet from me. My freedom was so close. Close enough that I could almost feel the sunshine on my pale skin. And yet everything seemed at a standstill with my mother standing there. I came to a conclusion that she was waiting for me.

'Damn her' I cursed inwardly but made myself extend a warm hello and good morning towards her. Because in a normal world that is how I would greet my mother.

Today I would pretend that last year had never happened. Whatever occurred was only a bad dream. The Dark Lord didn't live in my house; my Aunt was still in Azkaban where she deserved to be, and Dumbledore was still alive. Today would be like every trip to Diagon Alley I have ever experienced.

I would walk around trying desperately to sneak away from my mother by excusing myself to the loo and when I had successfully left her standing calling for me at the door I would make my way off to find Crabbe and Goyle and when they grew tiresome I would occupy my time with Blaise ogling brooms that we knew we could have in a snap. I would then proceed to find the golden trio and end my day with a few well-versed hexes.

Yes, this would be a perfect day. I reached and grabbed my mother's cloak from the hanger and offered it to her. She smiled but just barely. She looked like she had forgotten how too. It was a sad sight to see. It was almost difficult to imagine that this was the same woman that would sneak into my room when Father was asleep and sing me sweet lullabies when I was younger. She had always worn a soft smile that would make everything better no matter what.

"I won't be needing it," she said softly, taking the fine cloak from me and hanging it back up.

"I'm sure it's quite chilly out," I insisted but she just shook her head.

"I'm sure it is, but I'm not going. There is a gathering this afternoon that I must attend." And there went my perfect dream, ruined in one simple statement. "You'll go yourself and I'm sure have a wonderful time."

I didn't say anything even though I wanted to. There was so much I had wanted to say this summer but had kept my mouth shut, now it was just a habit. So I bit the inside of my lip almost to the point of bleeding and turned to the door. At the corner of my eye I could see her watching me.

"Mother," I turned to her, my hand only just reaching out to touch her but pulling back when I made contact with her lacy sleeve.

"Hmm," she sighed, lifting tired sky blue eyes from where my finger had just grazed the fabric to peer into my grey orbs.

"Would you like if I brought you back some of your favorite sweets from one of the cafes?"

"Chocolate covered cherries?"

"Of coarse, what else," I asked with a smile. The corners of her lips twitched and she attempted to show an emotion that she hadn't worn in months.

"I would like that very much." We both knew that I wasn't going to bring her home the chocolates but just like me, she was caught up in a game of make believe.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed! And since this weekend was my birthday I am hoping that you all will give me a lovely review. Chapter eight will be updated sometime next week (hopefully). Reviews I'm sure will help me get the next chapter written 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the extra long wait. I do what I can though. So it is my lovelies, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Draco's POV:_

For the first time in months I set foot outside. And it was exactly like I had dreamed it would be.

Clouds scattered the sky while sunbeams burst throughout them gracing the earth in a golden glow. The air was crisp and cool but felt so warm like baby's breath as it blew through my silver strands of hair and against my pale cheeks. I closed my eyes to bask in the welcoming zither and wished for just a moment it would carry me far, far away.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes hoping against hope that I would be in a foreign world but alas I stood in my own front yard only a few feet from the door that had opened to me in the beginning of the summer then shut and locked me within a nightmare. I craned my head upwards and could just imagine Ginny. She was still trapped within these walls.

"But I'm not," I told myself as I took a few steps away from the door and towards the front gate where I knew a portkey would be waiting.

I walked slowly at first then picked up speed. I wanted to be as far away from this place,( that I use to call home) as I could. I ran as fast as my legs would allow past various hedges, fountains, and I think I even ran past a few bloody peacocks that my father insisted on having then stopped suddenly when I had almost made it completely to the front gate.

Leaning forward, my hands on my pant legs I gasped for air. It had been such a long time since I had done any physical activity but it felt so good knowing that blood was pumping through my veins. I breathed in a few deep breaths, filling my lungs to the brim then spotted what I was suppose to be looking for: the portkey.

It was a broken pair of spectacles, much like Potter's, I thought with a smirk. But the lenses were cracked and the frames were bent. In all my years I had never seen scar faces' glasses look like these. I sneered with the thought.

"Saint Potter, doesn't even have the decency to break his glasses after battling a dragon" I scoffed to myself as I bent lower to take hold of the haggard frames. I took a deep breath just as my fingers came into contact with the item and felt the unwelcome feeling of my navel being pulled in a hard forward motion that made me sick to my stomach while my feet flew out from under me and the whole world turned into a blur of colors.

I shut my eyes tightly and cursed over and over in my head for having to go through this. I had only had to use a portkey once and that was for the Quiddich World Cup and even then I thought it was completely beneath me. It made my head ache horribly and made my stomach turn somersaults for hours on end. A Malfoy should never go through such symptoms.

I vowed to myself after using the method of transportation once I never would again and here I was. Snape had enclosed in the note that there was no other way for me to make my way to Diagonally. Not if I didn't want to have the Manor found. Begrudgingly, I agreed with his statement. Knowing him, he had probably thought of every possible way for any of us to be transported where we needed to be. This just happened to be the only means for me.

Just when I thought I would scarf up what little breakfast I did eat, I felt my feet land firmly on solid ground. Taking one step forward, I secured my stance. The first time I had done this I made a complete fool of myself by falling on my arse. I wouldn't make that same mistake twice. 'God damn why didn't Aunt Bellatrix just teach me how to apparate?'

I took a few slow breaths then forced myself to open my eyes. All ready I could hear the buzz of activity around me. So looking around I tried to register exactly where I had landed. I still was a little dizzy from the trip. Finding the closest sign I read:

Cauldrons 

All sizes

Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver

Self-Stirring

Collapsible

'Ah, the cauldron shop,' I told myself, now knowing exactly where I needed to go.

I pulled my cloak tighter around my shoulders even though it was quite warm out and thought for a moment about flipping my hood up but on second thought decided not to mess up my hair. After all the streets looked rather empty compared to what they were usually like. And taking a closer look, the wizards and witches that were occupying the cobblestone alleyways didn't look like they minded a few death eaters or sons of death eaters, in my case.

Slipping my mask of cool arrogance on, I strutted up the street to my first destination, which would be _Slugs and Jiggers Apothecary. _As soon as I walked in though I pondered if this was the best place to go since I felt fairly nauseated. The whole place smelled of wet dog and sour milk. I forced down the urge to gag and walked down an isle filled with floating appendages and gobs of green slime.

"Perhaps I don't need tongue of lizard as much as I thought," I muttered to myself as I passed what looked to me a jar filled with pixie eyes. I was just about to turn around and leave when a hand grabbed me by the shoulder. I jumped despite myself but when I turned around I knew I looked fierce.

"Didn't mean to startle you, sir," The elderly man apologized quickly. Right away I knew he meant no harm, but I kept my glare on him. His eyes flicked back and forth nervously but he managed to say what he was struggling with.

"C-could I help you with anything? You looked as if you were having some difficulties finding what you needed." I raised my eyebrows mockingly and tossed a look over my shoulder carelessly.

"I doubt you have what I'm looking for." He paled but firmly shakes his head.

"I'm sure whatever you may need we have in stock." I narrowed my eyes and began to think of an outrageous item that I _knew_ he wouldn't have.

"Occamy wing . I'm looking for pickled Occamy wings." I almost laughed out loud when I said this. An Occamy was native to India and they haven't been sighted in almost 1100 years. They were said to be extinct! The old wizard paled further and then reddened in embarrassment. At this point I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"I think we're out of that," he lied pathetically. I sneered and turned on my heal.

"I thought you might not have exactly what I'm looking for," I called over my shoulder as I walked through the door.

As soon as I was safely outside I chuckled at my own dastardly ways. I truly was a horrible person when I wanted to be and it really had been such a long time since I was able to be my old self.

'This isn't the real you' a little voice in my head chirped. I sighed in acknowledgement then tossed the voice away. I knew this wasn't the real me but if I was to be going back to school I would have to keep up appearances. So raking my hand through my long strands of silver hair I walked down the street to my next destination. However I couldn't help but notice how different everything seemed.

Several shops were closed and boarded up. Pictures of my Father and Aunt were on almost every single window as well as several other death eaters that were right now planning various attacks in my house.

I hesitantly brought my hood up to cover myself. I didn't notice how similar my father and me looked until now. I wasn't at school yet where Snape could protect me. I was out in the open where any passerby could turn me in and I would be shipped off to Azkaban faster then I could say 'innocent'.

Walking past _Flourish & Blotts _I noticed that it had a closed sign also hanging from the window.

"Damn," I cursed. Where was I going to get my needed schoolbooks now? But on closer inspection I noticed another sign under the doorknob reading:

Dark Establishment

Dark Items

This must have been what Snape had meant by changes. This had to mean that this store was now under the influence of the Dark Lord. I narrowed my eyes curiously and walked in, not sure what I was going to find.

The room was dim. The only light was coming from several floating candles. I squinted as I tried to make my way around the shop. How anyone was suppose to find a book in this poor lighting was beyond me.

"I was told I would see you today," A thin voice said from the shadows. I turned towards the source of noise, almost knocking a stack of tomes to the ground. "No need to be frightened, child." I visibly relaxed as a small woman with a huge hump on her back waddled out from behind the counter. She had been at the last gathering. Odd as it was, I felt strangely at ease with her here. I almost felt as if I was welcomed, or belonged.

"Here for your schoolbooks, I deduce?" I nodded and handed her my list. She looked over it with a sharp eye then thrusted the piece of parchment back into my hand. "Feel free to look around, I'm sure there is a book or two that will catch your eye." I didn't say a word, instead just turned and followed a staircase burdened with candles.

A memory of me walking down these stares while tearing a page from a book came to mind. It was my second year and I was reading up on basilisks. My father let slip that there was one hiding throughout the school pipes. I thought it would be smart to read up on them and be prepared if I ever came face to face with one.

I shook my head of my thoughts and continued up the stares till I found a small separate room with shelves upon shelves of books, just like downstairs but they seemed different…older perhaps.

I began to skim through some of the titles. A few of them I had heard of others I couldn't even pronounce. A few were in Latin but far more were in languages I had never seen before and weren't even sure if they were real.

Then one jumped out at me, not literally (some books can do that though) but it caught my eye. Probably because I could not read the title because it was so laden in dust but the burgundy spine with what would have been gold trim attracted me enough to open it and have a look.

I began to flip though the fragile pages, my fingers skimming over the worn text of each page, all the while wondering if any of these potions, curses, and droughts were ever going to become useful to my current predicament and me. Already, just from skimming through a couple of pages, I could tell that this book could be very disastrous if given to the wrong sort of person.

'I'm not the wrong sort of person,' I thought to myself as I kept flipping through the pages. My eyes skimmed various titles such as: _Subsisto ut Nex, Vomica cruor in vena, _and _Ut subsisto pectus pectoris. _All of these things would be very valuable for Voldemort to know. It would however help the other side also. 'If they weren't a bunch of honest, trustworthy, innocent Gryfindorks,' I snorted.

I was leaning towards buying this book when I turned the page and knew for certain that this book was the answer to my prayers.

_Sitis of Abortio_

My eyes widened as my mind translated the Latin to English.

"Drought of Miscarriage," I said under my breath as I began to read the ingredients and see if this potion was even possible.

Pickled testicle of weasel

Crushed cat liver – 2 tsp

Black bone shards of cat (preferably Siamese) – 1 cup

Chopped flax lint – 3 tbsp

Fluxweed – four preserved leaves

Anus of hare – cut in fourths before adding

Urine of wolf (preferably female) – 1 tbsp

Hellebore – 2 crushed leaves

I sighed in irritation after reading through the ingredients. Most of these were near impossible to acquire.

Fluxweed was practically considered endangered, hellebore was extremely dangerous to work with (If I wasn't careful I could kill Ginny if I brewed this one ingredient wrong.) And over half of the needed materials were considered dark and would be illegal for me (a death eater's son and student) to purchase. But all of this didn't matter. This was my one chance to set everything right. I tore the list of ingredients out and stuffed it in my pocket then slammed the book shut and shrunk it to fit in my pocket. I then set off to gather my schoolbooks and do the rest of my shopping. After all I had a lot to buy and a limited amount of time before I would have to get home.

"Didn't find anything to your liking?" The woman asked as I made my way downstairs.

"No," I lied as I fingered the book in my pocket. She gave me a curious glance but in the end handed me all of my books with a twisted smile that was meant to be pleasant, I imagined.

"Five galleons and three knuts." I handed her the money and turned to the door but was stopped by her wispy voice. "I imagine you'll have quite a time at Hogwarts this year. It should be a year to tell your children for ages to come, what with Purebloods taking hold of what's rightfully there's." I looked at her and took heed to her words but didn't say anything. Instead I just turned and fled from the strange bookstore.

It was odd at one time of my life this all would have been a dream come true but something seemed different. Something changed in my mind over the last year. I wasn't sure what it was, not yet anyways, but whatever it was, was definitely changing me and I believed this to be very dangerous especially this time in the battle.

Once outside, I took the time to look at my list. I imagined the best place to start would be in Knockturn alley. So placing my list back in the confidents of my robe and making sure my hood was safely covering much of my face, I steadily made my way down the cobblestone streets to the restricted alley.

I pulled my hood down lower as I passed what looked like a few second years. Their eyes scanned over me for a moment and they moved closer together but didn't seem to pay me much mind. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I felt like I was walking on eggshells around everyone I saw. I wondered if any of them knew what I had done or what I hadn't. Did they blame me? Were they silently judging? 'They don't know me, they don't know what I'm going through,' I thought as my eyes scanned to make sure no one was paying any particular attention to me as I entered the dodgy alley.

Right away I felt more at ease and yet I knew I didn't belong down here, not really. I had always felt weird walking through the shadows. With my pale skin and silver hair I practically glowed. But right now I was hidden by my dark cloak and would be seen as every other urchin and as horrifying as that thought, I felt pleasantly comforted that for once I would just blend in.

I passed a few stores, and stopped for a moment or two just to glance in the shop windows. One shop had a shocking display of spiders the size of pumpkins in a huge glass cage. I contained a gasp and silently wondered where they had found spiders that size then moved on to the next shop where candles of all sizes and shapes floated. Finally I came to the shop I had wanted: _The Adders Fang. _Snape had once doted on its fabulous selection of…unusual potion supplies. I knew I had a good chance of finding what I needed here.

I shuffled into the deserted shop, silent as a mouse and right away started to search for the first thing on my list- pickled testicle of weasel. I made a face as I wondered down the shelves. The things stuffed into various vials and jars were turning my stomach. I could have sworn I turned six shades of green when I passed a mutilated hippogriff head floating in a large container of yellowish liquid. I had just suppressed a gag when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Can I help you?" I turned and was met with a pair of cold black eyes that scanned over me. I swallowed hard and gathered all my courage, after all Snape had a colder gaze than this and I could always look him in the eye. Well almost always.

"Yes, actually I am looking for a few things." The man's eyes narrowed as he waited for me to continue. I dug out my list but kept it to myself. I would ask him for the hardest items to obtain then fend for myself with the rest. I didn't want to give away what I was doing. Miscarriage of any kind was illegal and I could get thrown in Azkaban for endangering a magical life, even if the life was an unborn fetus.

"Fluxweed, hellebore, and anus of hare." I muttered, pocketing the list once again. The man gave me a scrutinizing look.

"And what may I ask will you need with such unique and _illegal_ ingredients." I scowled and told myself that I was a Malfoy and I would not stand for this.

"I don't think it is any of your business," I drawled, a smirk playing on the corners of my lips. "I was told that I would find what I needed here, but I see that I may be mistaken." I lowered my hood, chancing my appearance and family resemblance for some good fortune. After all, in the past, my father was always able to get what he wanted and needed with a well place smirk and cock of a brow. I didn't know if this was going to work anymore but it was worth a shot.

"Master Malfoy." he said, a hint of shock and desperation in his voice.

"Money won't be a problem, as you can see," I said tucking a strand of hair out of my eyes. "So is achieving these ingredients going to be feasible, or should I take my business elsewhere?"

"No, no," I raised my eyebrows. "I mean, I have exactly what you need, but I warn it is not a meager fee." He flashed a toothy sneer. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and nodded in acceptance.

"I thought not." He bowed then walked to the back where I knew he kept his more exclusive inventory. While I waited I searched the remainder of the shelves. Right away I found shards of cat bone and cat liver. Both were fairly popular in potions and droughts, especially for shrinking solutions and aging potions.

Next I found weasel testicles. I was lucky too. It was the last one. I looked around a little more for the last things on my list but couldn't find them anywhere, which was odd since they were rather common in less dangerous potions. 'Probably why there not in here' I thought. Reluctantly, I ended my search and placed the wanted ingredients and waited for the shopkeeper to return.

After a few moments he came back into view with a small bag.

"Here you are, sir." I grabbed at the parcel and peeked in to make sure everything was accounted for. Everything seemed to be in order so I tied it back up and nodded my head once to show that I was content with what I saw.

"How much?" He looked at the rest of my items and took a moment to think about how much he was going to attempt to get out of me.

"280 galleons," I cocked a brow. That was a little much for a few potion ingredients even if a few were illegal but I wasn't in the mood to argue so I paid what he asked and not a sickle more. After all I did ask for a plant that was supposedly extinct, I supposed. But that was all they sympathy he was getting from me.

I walked out of the store, flipping my hood back over my head to hide my prominent features. Now to find the last two constituents. But where? The only other store that sold Potion Ingredients was _Slugs and Jiggers_ and I had an inkling feeling that the storekeeper would not like to see me again after the way I treated him.

'What to do,' I asked myself. There was no way I was going to give up. Malfoy's didn't just give up. For Merlin's sake I was a Slytherin. I should be able to come up with a decent plan to get what I wanted.

In the middle of my brainstorm, I faintly heard my name being called. I scowled and wondered who would call me. 'Who would even know it was I under this cloak?' My face screwed up in confusion for a second before I turned around to face whoever had called me.

"I knew it had to be you. No other wizard in England owns a cloak as fine as yours." Pansy Parkinson, I should have known. I smirked as a plan formed and completed itself in my mind. I walked up to her, giving her a once over. 'Not bad'. Her pink colored lips turned up in a well-defined smirk as I finally met her azure eyes.

"It's been a while hasn't it," I asked, politely. She tilted her head in agreement.

"I wondered where you had been keeping yourself hidden this summer. I'm quite surprised to see you out in the open." She took a step towards me. She was always the first to make a move.

"Yes well, even common criminals find themselves yearning for a little fresh air."

"You, common?" She asked in feign shock. My lips twitched in amusement. I missed her quick wit and sarcastic remarks. It was somewhat refreshing to be around someone of my own kind. Someone that was just as cowardly and devious. "I dare say I have called you many things, but common has never been one of them."

"Your too kind," I smiled, actually smiled, and offered her my arm. After all, I was trying to be who I'm suppose to be. And who I was suppose to be was suppose to keep Pansy close.

She took another step forwards and snaked her arm around mine. It felt odd to have her touch me in such a familiar way. It was almost too familiar but it did let me pretend that last year didn't happen. She acted as if it was just another ordinary day. I wondered if she even noticed that we were at war. I didn't put it past her. For having such a quick tongue, she was never the brightest of witches. But her brains were not why I kept her around, quite the opposite actually. I was interested in her other assets.

Her long shapely legs, her thin physique, her ample breasts, her pert lips, her willingness to please, and above all else her gullible mentality. I could ask anything of her and without question she would do, truly only because she trusted me above all others.

I have no idea where she got the idea that I was one to be trusted, but it did come in handy. Countless times last year I had asked her to keep watch over the room of requirement and she did so without ever asking a single question from me. I smirked with the memory.

"What are you smirking about," she asked with a coy smile. I glanced down at her as we casually walked from out of the shadows and joined the inhabitants of Diagon alley.

"I have a favor to ask of you, love," I stated as I led her to the apothecary. She smiled up at me and I knew I didn't even have to explain what it was that I asked. She would jump off a broom if I told her she could fly without one. I knew it was cruel of me to think this way but I wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing.

* * *

To be continued! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the reviews peeps! Really enjoyed them. So here is your reward...an awesome update! This is really my favorite chapter and I think you all will enjoy it also. I at least hope you do!

* * *

Chapter Nine

_Draco's POV:_

It had been all too easy to get Pansy to buy the remaining potion ingredients. She was all too eager to please me. I smirked with how correct that thought was seeing as how I was being thoroughly snogged in a deserted and usually discarded alley way.

"Oh Draco, it has been too long." She said breathlessly as she pulled away from my willing and eager mouth.

"No talking," I said, taking firm control over her lips once more. I groaned as she plunged her tongue into my mouth and pulled her closer to me, needing to feel her soft curves pressed against my body. Her kiss was so hungry…needy. It was utterly intoxicating the way her mouth devoured mine as if her very life depended on it. I hadn't felt so wanted in such a long time and damn if I was going to miss a moment of this.

She ran her delicate fingers through my long strands of hair, sending shivers to tremble throughout my body. Her lips pulled away from mine for a second but then began to work there way down the line of my jaw to my throat. I felt her teeth tease me and I muttered another guttural groan of pleasure.

She bit into my tender fresh, causing me to thrust up against her, my hard length grinding into her inner thigh. She uttered a throaty moan and ran her fingers down my chest to the waistband of my slacks. I hissed through my teeth as her hands snaked into my pants and wrapped themselves around my hardened member.

"Merlin yes," I closed my eyes and rested my head back against the brick wall enjoying the feeling of delicate didgets pumping me. She chuckled to herself then slipped my pants and boxers down, revealing my weeping prick.

I opened my eyes for just a moment to see that she was now on her knees. I now knew exactly what I was in for. I smirked and thrusted against her hand to show that I was anticipating what she was about to do with that lovely mouth of hers.

She looked up at me with a wiry grin then leaned forward and placed a hesitant lick across the underside of my length. I shivered and closed my eyes so I could loose myself in the sensation but just as I closed my eyes a image of brown innocent eyes came to mind.

Those brown eyes were looking up at me with desire and excitement that I had never once seen in them but secretly wished I could. That look of arousal made me twitch with an ache I had never felt but then another image of lush reddened lips flashed across my mind's eye that made me even hotter.

Those pert childlike lips were doing indescribable wicked things that I never thought possible. Her delicate fingers teased me as they trailed down my chest down the trail of hair on my navel and still going lower…lower.

I groaned aloud and thrust hard into Pansy. She let out a small mew as I gagged her. I looked down at her for a moment, almost shocked to see her instead of Ginny.

Our eyes met for a moment then she began to work up a rhythm and I closed my eyes to get back to my fantasies. After all these images were bringing me to a discriminating pleasure that Pansy could never give me. It wasn't her fault, it was just fact.

Pansy or Ginny, at this moment I could care less, began to suck harder and before I knew what was happening I was exploding my load into whoever's greedy mouth.

Pansy pulled away and pulled my pants up again while I regained control over myself. I kept my eyes closed and replayed my fantasy of Ginny wickedly pleasuring me while I basked in my post-orgasmic state. But as soon as reality started to settle back into my mind, I frantically urged those images away.

"I should be getting home," I said as I ran my hand through my mussed locks. She pouted but after catching the dire tone in my voice agreed that it was for the best.

"It was nice seeing you, Draco," she smiled and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before turning away and making her way back to the shops of Diagon alley.

I watched her leave for a moment but I wasn't really paying attention to her. I was busy contemplating my own thoughts of Ginny and wondering if I should be worried. I felt a sense of panic rising in the pit of my stomach but in the end decided I had just been mixing and matching my thoughts of Ginny and the actions of Pansy.

'I had simply combined the two into a series of disturbing yet terribly erotic images' I told myself firmly as I dug around in my pockets for my portkey. I gently fingered it then felt the unsettling feeling of my feet flying out from under me.

I came crashing down to earth. My feet hit the cold ground for a second but I couldn't steady myself in time and fell with a _thud_. I groaned and threw the portkey then pushed myself off from the ground.

"Damn," I muttered to myself, noticing that I had fallen hard enough to rip the fabric of my pants. I scowled then noticed a smear of blood across my knee.

My face contorted in confusion. 'I couldn't have fallen that hard, could I?' I asked myself but then answered my own question as I looked down and saw a rock that had a matching smear of blood spewed across it.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense," I said aloud. I stood there for a couple of minutes just staring at the cut on my knee and the blood oozing out of it. I watched in mute fascination and waited for my mind to register that I was hurt. Because I still hadn't felt any pain.

A couple of minutes went by before I began to feel the slow crescendo of pain. It was a dull ache that was steadily getting worse. It probably wasn't going to get very bad, the pain that is, but I started thinking about getting inside to get healed up. I had a very low tolerance for pain and couldn't think of any spells that would heal a small cut.

I walked with my head down, my bangs falling in my eyes. I wasn't sure exactly what I was feeling at the moment. I was sort of glad to be somewhere that I could call home. 'But I never have called it that,' I told myself. No, this was never a home to me, not in the true sense of home anyways. I never felt safe or loved. I hardly even knew my parents. The Manor was just someplace I was assigned to be. 'Then why am I going back?'

The question hit me like a ton of bricks. I stopped in mid step and looked up at the door that was a couple steps away. Then it dawned on me. I was still outside. I could just run away. Disappear somewhere and pray to whatever god will listen that they don't find me.

Butterflies began to flutter in my stomach as my heart lifted with the thought of running away from my problems but then I remembered that I had no where to go. I had no one that would help me, I had no real purpose to run except to save myself and even if I did get far enough away my luck would find me and I would just be thrown into Azkaban. 'And what would come of Ginny?'

I sighed. No, I couldn't just run away. I couldn't just leave her. I couldn't just leave my life even if it wasn't much of one.

Slowly, I walked to the door, my head hanging low in despair. I honestly felt like I was going to cry as I reached for the handle. I took it in my grasp and for the second time in only a few months I opened the doors and locked myself in a nightmare. But I told myself it would only be for a few more days. Yes, in only a few short days I would be going to Hogwarts where everything would be for the best. I kept telling myself this but I always felt like I was repeating a lie.

I walked into the foyer, instantly I felt as if it was the middle of winter. I pulled my cloak tighter around me and closed the door behind me, shutting out the sunlight. I took a few steps in, my shoes echoing off the tile floor then stopped when I thought I heard something.

I stood still and listened. At first I couldn't hear anything but after a few moments my ears picked up scuffling coming from the Drawing room. 'Mother did mention a gathering this afternoon.' I crept closer, still trying to be as quiet as I could while absorbedly listening.

"Hold her down, Lucius!" Said what sounded like my Aunt. Her voice rang throughout the foyer it seemed as I drew closer to the door. I could hear a few muffled screams and the pushing of chairs across the hard wood floor. My curiosity was drawing me closer like metal to a magnet and before I knew it I was kneeling outside the door peeking through the keyhole.

I knew if I was to get caught there would be hell to pay but at the moment I didn't seem to mind. All I wanted to do is find out what was going on. After all I did most of their dirty work, the least they could do is let me know what was going on in my own house. I settled on the reasoning that this was perfectly reasonable for me to be doing since it was _my_ house. My father was, after all, a convicted death eater.

So after arguing with myself over my own logical interpretation, I peered into the keyhole. I couldn't see much. Everything seemed to be a bit of a mess. Chairs were thrown aside, tapestries were ribbed to the ground, and everyone looked as if they had just barely survived the shamble.

"Snape!" Bellatrix snarled, holding out her hand. "Give me the damn potion before she gets loose, again," she said looking over at my father and Yaxley. Snape handed her a small vile then walked back to the corner of the room and eyed the clock on the mantle piece.

"I would advise that you have her down the vile before Draco returns home. I'm almost positive that he would find this less than amusing."

"You think I give a rats ass what that twerp finds amusing, Snape," Bellatrix snarled as she walked over to the table where a group of death eaters stood. My eyes narrowed as I tried to see what they were all gathering around. Then it came to me. 'What would I not find amusing? Something that deals with Ginny!' My mind screamed but I had to make sure. I couldn't just rush in there to save her. I didn't really know why I had this sudden impulse to save her anyways. 'This must be how saint Potter feels every damn day,' I thought bemusedly to myself.

I peeked back through the hole, trying to find any trace that Ginny was in there now. So far I could find nothing. I sat there a while longer just listening to muffled screams and what sounded like someone struggling against the hard surface of the table then decided I didn't care if Ginny was in there or not. I wanted to know who was.

I burst through the door not having the slightest clue as to what I was going to do next.

"Wormtail, show our guest in," Voldemort hissed. I didn't even notice him from the keyhole. He sat at the head of the table, watching everything play out. "I wondered when you were going to come in. You have been standing outside that door for quite some time, I imagine."

Peter, (I think that was his name), wondered over to me from the depths of the shadows where I hadn't even noticed him, and led me to Voldemort's left. He pushed out a seat for me and had me sit down. All the while I watched Ginny squirm atop the table. Her crimson curls were faned out across the deep mahogany wood and I remembered when they were once faned out across my emerald bed sheets.

"What are you doing to her," I asked quietly as my eyes met with hers. She looked at me like I was her lifesaver. As if I was the only thing that could pull her away from the angry waves and make everything better. No one has ever looked at me like that. I stared in to her scared, watery eyes then pulled away.

"Trying to administer a simple sleeping drought." I looked over at him suspiciously. "Nothing more then that, Draco, I promise you." He said this with a mocking smile. I believed him and yet I didn't. Instead I just looked back to Ginny to try and see if my presence would calm her. I really hoped it would.

"My Lord," Snape drawled from the corner as he eyed Ginny and I in our silent conversation. "Perhaps it would prove to be wise if Draco gave her the potion. She seems to…trust him?" Voldemort nodded and gestured for me to give her the drought.

Bellatrix growled and thrust the potion into my numb hand. "Make it quick, boy!" I nodded, at a loss of words and walked up to Ginny. She laid flat on her back, looking up at me with wide frightened eyes.

I had seen this expression before and got the same familiar feeling of sickness twisting in my gut. And to top this off I was going to pour this liquid down her throat when I didn't even know what it was. I've done this once and I remembered well how it turned out.

I nodded to Yaxley and glanced at my father for a moment before I leaned forward over her so I could whisper in her ear.

"It's alright, I promise you. They won't do anything with me here. I won't let them." I moved away a bit so she could look into my eyes and see that I wasn't lying. Once I saw confirmation in her own hot chocolate colored eyes I pulled out the vile from between us and waited for Yaxley to pull his hand away from her mouth. Once he did this I set the rim of the vile firmly on her bottom lip.

"Do you promise," she whispered, careful not to unsettle the brim of the vile that rested on her mouth. I nodded.

"I won't let anything bad happen to you, I'll be here the whole time." She closed her eyes and parted her lips, silently telling me to go ahead with what I had to do. I took a deep breath and tilted the contents of the potion into her mouth.

It took a few minutes before she fell into a sound sleep. I watched as her face relaxed into submission. She looked like an angel. This was the first time that I had ever seen her look so peaceful. She looked as if she hadn't a worry in the world and I wished that it were true.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said curtly as he walked from the corner over to Ginny.

"What are you going to do to her?" I didn't know why I was so worried about her of all people but I was. I don't think I've ever cared for another person like I tend to do with her. 'No, that's not necessarily true' I told myself. I always had cared for my mother, I just gave up on that a while ago when it seemed like she gave up caring for me. Maybe I felt this only because I had nothing else to care for besides me now.

"I am merely going to check the birth canal and do a few tests regarding her and the baby's health." Snape said, casually as if he did these things every other day. I didn't say anything, I didn't really have anything to say so I just nodded and stood beside my mother and father.

My father didn't even seem to notice that a carbon copy of himself was standing right next to him but my mother looked over at me for a second, almost as if she was going to say something then looked forward again, her eyes staring off into her own little world. I glared at her wondering what had broke her and made her second guess talking to her own son but I didn't linger on my ill thoughts, I instead turned back to Ginny.

I did this just as Snape was sliding down her pants and dingy knickers. I could feel the heat rise on my cheeks. Then I blushed even deeper because I imagined that I was a little too old to be blushing at seeing a half naked girl. I had seen Pansy often enough that I didn't even smirk when I pulled down her skirts. I think I was just embarrassed for her. After all, I knew if she was awake she would be blushing and probably putting up one hell of a fight.

I watched in morbid fascination as Snape lubricated two of his thin long fingers and inserted them into her tight passage way. I almost groaned aloud just imagining what it felt like. Those warm cavernous walls surrounding my tender flesh… of coarse I had felt it once, but that seemed like ages ago. But I could still remember the tiny noises of pleasure she involuntarily emitted.

I could feel myself hardening as I watched, imagining it was me that was fingering her. I was absolutely horrified with myself. I shouldn't be thinking about her this way at all and getting off on it was absolutely shameful. Especially not now!

I casually looked away and started thinking about Quiddich which led to thinking about Potter and about how I have never beat him in the trivial game not even once and before I knew it my little problem that was gradually becoming a big problem was all together taken care of.

I glanced back up and was relieved to see that her pants were fastened back around her waist. I stared for a while, and just barely noticed that her stomach was not as flat as I remembered it being. It was odd and a little unsettling that I hadn't noticed until now.

"Draco," Snape said, breaking me from my train of thought. I looked up from Ginny to my professor. "I need you to give her this when she wakes up," he said, handing me a small vile of deep violet colored liquid.

"What does it do?" I glanced over at Voldemort who was having a fine time shadowing the room. He smirked as I quickly looked away from me then stood and casually walked across the room.

"Trust, Draco, trust is very important," he said pulling out his wand and pointing it lazily at Ginny. "Such as now. You don't know what I'm going to do. For all you know, I could be getting ready to kill her and that would be my will." He flicked his wand and had her rise gracefully from the table. "You merely have to trust in my judgment." He levitated her across the room to where I stood. "Take her to her room and administer the potion when she wakes."

I lowered my head and obediently walked out of the room with her lying peacefully in my arms. I had only taken a few steps away from the door when a hand reached out and grabbed hold of my shoulder. I whipped around, careful to hold her tight against me, and came face to face with Wormtail.

"What do you want," I hissed, my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I-I mean no harm," he said timidly, raising his hands to where I could see them. I cocked a brow and nodded for him to continue with his business. "I just thought that perhaps you would want to know more about that," he said pointing to the pocket I had slipped the vile into.

"Yes, go on." He attempted to give me a smirk that ended up being nothing more a pathetic nervous twitch of his lips.

"They will be giving it to her once a week. It won't do any harm to her or the baby. Our Lord wouldn't want that."

"Anything else," I snapped, annoyed that I had to stand here listening to him prattle on about something that wasn't even doing me any good.

"N-no, no more." I repressed an eye roll and thanked him for his time and services then trudged up the stairs to my room but just I reached the door I stopped to look down at her. She really did look like an angel. She made something in me want to keep her close and safe.

"I don't trust them, I never will." I said, nudging the door open with my foot. I walked in and walked to my bed to lay her down. I instinctively lay down beside her without really thinking much of it and began to make myself comfortable but before I did I fished out the vile from my pocket and hid it under my mattress. 'Out of sight, out of mind' I thought as I distractedly began to stroke her soft features as I too began to fall into a welcoming dream.

_Ginny's POV: _

I woke up gradually from a dreamy state feeling calmer then I had in months. My eyes didn't want to open so I didn't make them I just laid in a soft haze feeling warm and content.

Smooth, languid touches floated across my cheek and brushed lazily across my lips then down my neck to the base of my collar bone sending sweet chills to run across my arms and legs. These chills seemed to wake the slumbering butterflies in my stomach and I smiled with how wonderful this all felt.

'I must be dreaming' I thought as I hummed in satisfaction and snuggled deeper into the warmth that I felt near me. A wonderful thought of lying with Harry came to mind. But something felt different. The touches were softer, more confident… almost kinder. I frowned and forced my eyes to open.

I groaned a bit in dismay just because I had to exert energy even if it was only a tiny bit to allow my eyes to flutter open.

I looked around the room. I was in Draco's room. It was dimly lit with the lasting rays of the setting sun. I closed my eyes, content with my finding but ended up opening them once more to gaze at whom I was laying beside.

My face contorted in mild confusion before I noticed that he was only half awake. Propping myself up a bit on my elbow, I watched as his eyelids quivered dazedly as if he were in the middle of a dream. 'He's harmless,' I told myself as I watched his fingers repeatedly trace the outline of my collarbone. I smiled at the soft, almost affectionate touch.

I was enjoying myself and damn all to hell that thought I shouldn't. I deserved a little joy in my grey and dismal life and why shouldn't I take that joy now when we both were half asleep and weren't in our right mind?

I smiled a loopy, sloppy smile and snuggled back into the warmth of his body and sighed in pure exhaustion as my eyelids began to droop and finally fall into place. I emitted a sound of pleasure and instinctively extended my hand a bit till I could feel the tickle of his silvery strands dance across my fingertips. I then began to stroke the feather soft locks, looping them around and through my fingers until I fell back into my dream state once more.

I woke up a couple hours later only to find myself alone in bed. My brows knit together and I wondered to myself why I was alone. But all in all tossed the thought away since I could really care less…it was nice though, just to be close to another human being.

I blinked lazily, trying to chase away my sleepiness and finally took notice to Draco. He was across the room, in the closet, looking through his collection of books. I watched silently.

He had peculiar habits that I had never taken to mind. Like the way he tucks hair behind his ear even though there isn't a single strand of hair out of place or the way he knawels at his bottom lip while he concentrates on a specific task. I even noticed how every few minutes he would lick his lips, his tongue always would linger on the corner of his bottom lip a few seconds longer…It was all very interesting.

"Ah ha," he muttered to himself as he finally finds the book be was looking for. He walks out from the closet to the middle of the room where a trunk, that I hadn't noticed till now, is seated. It's his school trunk. I can tell by the Slytherin crest.

I tuck my arm under my head and sigh as if I was just changing positions in my sleep and look closer to the area where the trunk sat. Clothes were strewn across the couch. A few items were folded. He took those few items and crammed them into the trunk. A silent tear ran down my cheek as realization hit me. He was going to Hogwarts.

'Stupid me, I should have known,' I said to myself, wiping the lone tear from my face onto the arm. I was mad at myself for just now comprehending that he was going back to Hogwarts. I just though that with him being an accomplice in murder and all…but it was daft of me to even think!

Of coarse the great Draco sodding Malfoy could do anything he fricken wants! He could get away with murder and no one would lift a finger to appose him from going off to school where he could in fact endanger hundreds of innocent lives…AGAIN!

I almost cried out in frustration but bit my tongue to prevent that from happening. I was so upset. I of coarse knew there was no way in hell that I was going back to Hogwarts. School was actually the furthest thing from my mind. I just found it so unfair that _he _could go and I couldn't. Weren't we in the same situation?! Oh, how daft of me to think that a lowly Weasley could be in the same damn position as his royal highness, Draco Malfoy! I bit my arm to the point of almost drawing blood just to keep from sobbing out uncontrollably.

"I hate you, Draco Malfoy," I whispered, so quiet in fact that I barely heard it but I knew it was said. I even said it again, just for the heck of it but I knew I didn't have my whole heart in the words that I was spitting out like venom. I knew I didn't hate him I just wished I could. Because I knew if I hated him then I wouldn't miss him, like I already did and he wasn't even gone.

* * *

Hey everyone I just wanted to let you all know that there is this awesome Harry Potter website that I think you all should check out. It has challanges, lots of fanfiction, fanart, and roleplaying (which is a ton of fun). The link is listed below, just take out all the spaces. Hope to see you there in the near future!

http // z3 . invisionfree . com / The Faerie Wizards


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took such a freakin long time to get done. I'm pretty busy right now. And as horrible as it is to say, I just don't have time for Harry Potter. Gasp, I know! But anyways, here it is. Enjoy my lovelies!

* * *

Chapter Ten

_Draco's POV:_

I wondered around my room, trying to think if there was anything I was missing. I had all my quills and inkbottles and all my extra packets of parchment. My school uniform and half my wardrobe was packed in my trunk. 'Did I pack enough books,' I asked myself, mentally going through the novels I had picked out. I figured I had packed enough reading material to last me till Easter brake but just in case I decided to pick just one more out.

I raked my hand through my hair and made a mental note to remember to tie it up. Cautiously, I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear and then tucked it again out of pure jitters. I couldn't believe that today I would be leaving this hellhole and going to the one place on earth that I never thought I would see again. I let out a shaky breath and forced my hands to stay out of my hair before it all fell out.

"This is daft," I muttered to myself just as I pulled the floorboard up. I didn't need any more books. I was just stalling for time. Time. 'What time is it,' I thought, walking out of the closet and checking the mantle clock. A quarter past ten. I didn't have much time. Not much at all.

I took one last glance around the room my eyes falling on Ginny's door. The last couple of days she has cooped herself up in that room. To be perfectly honest I was a bit worried. I hadn't seen her for three strait days. She didn't even go to the closet to read anymore. And if she was getting sick, (I wasn't sure if that was still going on or not) she was getting sick in that damn room.

Every night I would pinch a peek in, just to make sure she was ok, and every night I would find her in the same position on the bed with her thin dingy sheet thrown over her frail body. I wondered to myself if she ever moved from that spot. It didn't seem like it. But to make sure I slept at night I told myself she was doing fine.

All in all She seemed ok, health wise anyway. I monitored her trays when I collected them and she seemed to be eating fine. I listened at the door every once in a while to see if I could hear her crying. I never heard anything. So I told myself she was ok but I knew she was far from it. I wondered if she was upset that I was leaving.

'And why shouldn't she be,' I thought but then thought that sounded off. I didn't think she would miss me, no, perhaps my company but certainly not me. That fact hurt more then I thought it would and I sighed in dismay.

I wasn't entirely sure if I would miss her, but I had an inkling that I would. I missed her now. Just having her around my room, even if she wasn't talking to me, was nice.

Hesitantly, I moved to the door and brought my hand up as if to knock but stopped just before I did. I couldn't do this. I didn't even know what I was going to say. I really had nothing to say because I didn't…know. anything. I growled in frustration and slammed my hands against the door harshly, shaking it on its hinges.

"Damn," I hissed, placing my forehead against the cool surface of the doorframe. Then softly, ever so softly, I apologized. "I'm sorry," I hoped she would hear me but knew she wouldn't care even if she did but I continued anyways.

"I'm sorry for everything, really I am. And Ginny, if you're listening…" I paused, not really sure what I was going to say next but then continued anyways. "If you're listening, know that I'm going to find a way out of this mess, for the both of us." And with that said I turned away and left never knowing if what I was heard or not.

_Ginny's POV: _

I lay still and stiff on my bed, fighting back bitter tears that never seemed to go away. It seemed like every minute of every hour I just wanted to cry. It had been like this for three days solid.

I tried to think what was making me so upset but I couldn't pin point anything, per say. Maybe everything was upsetting me or perhaps it's nothing and I'm merely going daffy. I really didn't have the slightest clue.

I hadn't cried much in these past months. At first I did but then gradually the tears just stopped falling. 'Maybe I just need to have a good cry about everything,' I thought but then figured what good would becoming a blubbering idiot do?

"It wouldn't do any good at all," I grumbled irritably then took a few deep breaths to calm myself before I lost control and ended up turning into that blubbering idiot after all. I exhaled slowly then lay quietly again just listening to my surroundings. I could hear the scuffle of feet in the next room. 'Draco must be up' I thought.

I figured he would be up rather early since, if I weren't mistaken, today would be September first…the day he goes back to school. I closed my eyes and tried very hard to pretend that I was back home. I was safe and sound with my loving family and I was getting ready for another year at Hogwarts.

I imagined that I would be rushing around my room like a chicken with it's head cut off, throwing random articles of clothing into my trunk and grabbing various books that were thrown in assorted directions upon my floor and bed. I would then go downstairs to greet Mum, Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Mum would be making a huge breakfast even though she knew we would be running late and Ron would be smashing as much porage and sausage into his mouth while Hermione chided him for being so immature. And Harry would be watching me quietly as I grabbed a quick piece of toast and he would smile that lazy goofy smile of his and…

"Damn" Draco cursed from the other side of the door. My eyes flew open and my little fantasy was gone just like that and replaced by a cruel reality. I bit my tongue as hard as I could till I could taste my own blood and tried to get myself to concentrate on the pain instead of everything else that was wrong with my life.

After a few moments of slow merciless torture that I was putting myself through, I stomped up to the door, ready and raring to fling it open and give him a what's what for ruining my perfect little fantasy. But just as I reached for the handle I heard him softly mutter something.

"I'm sorry for everything, really I am." Slowly, almost gracefully I slumped to the floor and just stared at the door. 'Did he just apologize?' I asked myself but that wasn't the surprising part. It was the way he said it that gobsmacked me. He sounded so sincere that I could feel my heart break a little bit.

"If you're listening, know that I'm going to find a way out of this mess, for the both of us." I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. I believed what he just said with every fiber of my being. I didn't know why but I didn't have the heart to second-guess him.

I waited a few seconds, just waiting for him to continue but nothing came.

"Draco," I asked quietly, my voice cracking just a little as tears threatened to fall once again. I took a deep breath to keep my wits about me and reached for the doorknob to help me up. "Draco," I asked again, a little more forcibly this time. But as soon as I entered his room I knew he wasn't here. He was gone. Really. He was gone and I was alone.

What came next I couldn't help. I started to cry. My whole body began to tremble with the force of my sobs. I had never been so terrified in my whole life as I was at this moment. I knew he was leaving and yet nothing could prepare me for this blow. I was truly alone with no one to help me… no one to hold me. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow down my cheeks.

I walked cautiously over to the bed the same bed I had lain in with Draco just a couple of days ago. It made me sick that I wanted that memory fresh in my mind but he was all I had for a few months with only my tiny bits and pieces of memories of Harry and now Draco was exactly that. He was just a memory. I didn't know if I would ever see him again. For all I knew I could die tomorrow. And as horrible as I felt about it, I wanted to keep what few memories of him close to me. Because they were the last happy thoughts I had left.

Curling up in the warm emerald sheets, I closed my eyes and listened to my pathetic sobs, as they became tiny sniffles and hiccups. I breathed in a warm masculine scent that could only be described as Draco and then turned my attention forcibly to Harry and brought up one of my favorite memories to fall asleep to.

It was of Harry and I lying together under the stars, whispering little nothings to each other. I wasn't sure if it was even a real memory but it was a tranquil thought. I sighed, content with my little dream but vaguely recalled just before I drifted into a deep dreamless slumber starry skies changing to emerald green gossamer hangings and messy ebony locks turning into downy soft strands of silvery silk.

_Draco's POV:_

I stood staring at platform 9 ¾. At the corner of my eye I noticed a few muggles look my way and look at me warily but I hardly cared. My mind was too preoccupied with this barrier.

I was so sure I had left this all when I ran away from it last year. I didn't think I would ever be standing before this wall…not for any reason that is. I figured someday, (If I wasn't locked up in Azkaban), that I would come back here to remember happier times but I just couldn't fathom that I was going to go back. I really was.

Hesitantly, I lifted my hand up and reached forward to just touch the wall. I just wanted to see if my hand would disappear through it. 'Maybe it wouldn't. Maybe it would shut me out, knowing that I don't deserve to go back,' I thought.

I bit my lip then began to chew on it nervously as my fingers drew closer to the barrier. I hadn't been this on edge since I was a first year when I truly thought my parents were yanking my chain when they said just to go running as fast as I could into a brick wall. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and just thrust my hand forward and to my utter surprise it went right through.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked around too see if anyone was watching me. Once I saw that no one was paying any particular attention, I slipped into the wall, pulling my trunk with me. Once I entered the other side I felt like it was my first year all over again.

Butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and I was practically bouncing off the walls with nerves. I wondered who would be here. All ready I could see that it was less packed then all my previous years. I didn't think it odd. I expected that many parents were keeping their children home not knowing if it was safe for them to go off to Hogwarts, especially with Dumbledore gone. I swallowed harshly and forced that thought away. I didn't want to think about that right now. I was already nervous enough.

I itched to cover my face with the hood of my cloak as I walked up to the train, passing students and parents alike. I watched as eyes followed me and mouths whispered and fingers pointed. I already knew what they were saying and thinking and I really wished I could just disappear. No, I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs that I, Draco Malfoy did not kill Dumbledore. I chickened out! Honestly, if any of them knew me they would believe that I was a coward and not these ridiculous lies.

My fingers clenched and unclenched as I finally made it onto the train. Hurriedly, I rushed down the isle to the back of the train where I usually sat. I looked down the whole time. I didn't dare look anyone in the eye. I couldn't. I just couldn't face what I might see.

Finally making it to my usual compartment I rushed in, thankful it was completely left alone. I smirked as the feeling of familiarity. If something was the way it always has been I could play along with it. I could pretend that this was just another year, just like any other. I could pretend that I just got back from a prefex meeting and now I was just planning my next dastardly trick for some poor first year or better yet the golden trio.

But this was all a lie. I wasn't getting back from a prefex meeting. They don't exactly allow convicted criminals to become head boy. And I definitely wasn't thinking up a plan to wreck havoc. No, I was just sitting here praying that I would be left alone. And making a move against Potter was truly the last thing that I wanted to do. If anything I wanted to be as far away from him and his friends as possible. Because, oh Merlin if they found out I was here it was only a matter of time before one of them cornered me and beat me to a bloody pulp. I wouldn't stop them either. Merlin knew I deserved it.

I sat, watching as the scenery rolled by. I was so many miles away from the manor now. So many miles from all my troubles and yet I didn't feel as happy as I wanted to feel. I felt guilty. I sighed and closed my eyes and said a silent prayer for Ginny hoping that she would be ok. I then heard the compartment door open.

I didn't turn, I just watched from the reflection in the window. It was only Crabbe and Goyle. They looked at me then at each other and shrugged and took a seat across from me.

"Where have you two been?" I asked, still not turning away from the window.

"Uh here and there," Goyle mumbled with a shrug.

"Found some first years, ya know." Crabbe added. I turned around, my eyebrows raised in quite suspicion. Why were they being so coy with me? I then noticed how both of them were absentmindedly rubbing their left forearms. I rolled my eyes. 'So they have become death eaters. What a surprise.' I turned back to the window but watched them from the corner of my eye. They looked uncomfortable. I wondered why. But I didn't have time to ponder the question as the door opened and in walked Pansy and Blaise.

I nodded at them and gestured for them to take their respected seats. Pansy sat beside me, while Blaise sat across from me with Crabbe and Goyle. I caught Blaise's eye and held it for a while looking to see if anything changed between us. Blaise smirked and let out a low chuckle.

"You chickened out. I always doubted you." I glared at him but the corners of my lips twitched in amusement. He always knew me, not the real me but close enough.

"Thank you for your vote of confidence, Zambini," I huffed. He bowed mockingly while Pansy giggled softly beside me. Crabbe and Goyle didn't join in with our laughter. They hardly ever did seeing as how they never quite got the joke but I knew that they understood this one and it unnerved me the way they were looking at me. I attempted to look at them harshly to mask my own uneasiness.

"So how have you been," Blaise asked, like he always asked but it sounded like he already knew. But like Pansy, he was playing dumb and acting like nothing had happened. And if they were both willing to forget last year, I could at least try. I wouldn't ever say it to them, but I was grateful for what they were doing.

"Fine. And you? I see that you made head boy."

"Yes, well someone has to do it. I'll make sure to take off extra points from the Gryffindors for you." I smirked then settled back comfortably against my seat. Pansy shifted closer to me and snaked her arm around mine. I didn't say anything but I was slightly uncomfortable with her touch. It just didn't feel right.

'I'll just have to get use to it again,' I thought and hoped that was all it was. After all she _was_ my girlfriend. 'Perhaps 'was' should be used in the past term instead of the present,' but then I tossed that thought away. Pansy and I had been 'together' since we were children and it wasn't going to change any time soon.

"Draco, your so tense," she cooed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Nerves I suppose," I said then went back to looking out the window. Blaise nodded and took the cue to get her to leave.

"Pans, we should go and patrol the hall." She pouted and held onto my arm a little tighter but I nodded her off. Reluctantly she let go of me and followed Blaise out of the compartment.

"Eh, we should go and…" Crabbe began dully and looked for Goyle for what to say. It was pathetic really. He couldn't even think up a good enough excuse to leave.

"Find the trolley," I suggested, helping them out a little. They both nodded.

"Yea, better find that." I flipped my wrist to show that I didn't care what they did but I was thankful that they were leaving. They were making me oddly nervous. I didn't know why, but I didn't believe what they were telling me. And the fact that they were trying to keep something from me was terrifying.

In all my years they had never once kept something from me. Hell they even found it necessary to inform me when they had to go to the loo. I made a mental note to ask Snape about it later. Since he was still talking to me. I hoped he was anyways.

I waited a few minutes but once I was sure I was alone again I pulled out my trunk and began to dig through it for one of my books. I found one of my mother's romance novels and cracked it open while I reclined myself on the seat. I read only a few pages when sleep found me and swept me away.

"Dray," Blaise said shaking my shoulder softly. I groaned and swatted his hand away. "Come on, we're almost there."

"Don't care," I mumbled as I opened my eyes for a second only to see Pansy kneeling at my side with her delicate fingers worked through my silvery hair, pulling strands loose from the plait

"You won't be saying that when you're on your way back to London when we leave you." I opened my eyes with a long exasperated sigh and glared up at the dark haired boy.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Want to bet?" He laughed. My lips broke into a smile and I joined in with his laughter as I sat up and raked my hand through my hair, pulling it all back again.

"Let me," Pansy said with a silky tone as she combed through my hair with her fingers making me shiver when her long nails scraped softly against my scalp. I sat there obediently as she gathered all my hair together then knotted the thread.

I nodded my thanks then dragged out my trunk again to dig out my uniform. As everyone did the same, I peeked out the window and just barely in the distance could I see Hogwarts. But I could see it. I thought of Ginny and how I wished she were here with me to see this. It was one glimmer of hope that I knew she needed. 'She deserves to be here, not me. And I would give anything to have her here.'

We walked into the Great Hall. I was on edge. I felt as if anyone touched me I would snap. Pansy could even sense this I think and kept her hands to herself but she couldn't help but shoot worried looks at me the whole way to the table. I tried not to pay much attention to her. My surroundings were far more important then her persistent staring at me. I noticed that she wasn't the only one staring at me.

Every eye was on me at I made it to my seat. I didn't look up from the floor but I could feel their gazes. I took a seat and quickly scanned the room. My eyes caught sight of Snape. He was sitting in the middle of the staff table and he looked honestly concerned about me for a moment as he caught my eye. No one would believe it, but Snape really was capable of human emotions. In a way, he reminded me of myself. Perhaps that's why I always trusted him.

I looked away and focused on my empty plate. I stared at my reflection in it. I didn't look like myself. My face looked hollow. I know that I hadn't been eating that much but I didn't think it would make much of a difference but apparently it did. I was even paler then usual. Merlin, I looked like death. I scowled and pushed my plate away. So now I was just staring at the table.

I did look up when the first years walked into the room. There was a very small amount. Fifty or so I gathered. Not many at all. But it wasn't a surprise. Actually I was surprised to see this many.

They all looked so tiny and scared. I always thought it was so comical to see the first years and to think 'oh wow I use to be one but I never looked as scared as they do now' but in the back of your mind you know you were terrified. I didn't blame them for looking frightened. This year held so many uncertainties. I almost couldn't believe that any of us were here. The school was being run under Voldemort's power. What was wrong with all of us?

I watched idly as these children walked up to the sorting hat and delt into their houses.

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted. The boy, a rather scrawny looking lad with messy blonde hair, hopped down from the stool and joined his table. A girl walked up next with wide fearful eyes. She sat hesitantly on the stool while McGonagall placed the sorting hat over her brown tresses. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I rolled my eyes and looked back to the table. There weren't many of us, Slytherins, that is. I didn't expect that there would be many what with most of them being death eaters. The ones that remained were either too young or they were to keep an eye on the school. I figured that was what Crabbe and Goyle were doing here. They were just doing His bidding.

"SLYTHERIN," I snapped my attention to our newest arrival. It was a young boy. He was rather small for his age with big brown eyes that didn't look like they would ever blink. He looked around and took a seat a ways a way from where my group sat.

"Ten knuts that he's going to burst into tears by the end of the feast," Blaise whispered in my ear. I smirked and looked over at him. He certainly did look like he was going to cry. I wondered why. I don't think in all my years have I seen anyone placed in Slytherin who didn't want to be. Maybe it was just nerves.

"Your on," I said then turned my attention back to the ceremony. It was almost over anyways. The hat called a few Ravenclaws, at least five Hufflepuffs, and then what seemed like an endless string of Gryffindors. 'Everyone wants to be a fucking hero,' I sneered as I watched their table become more full. It didn't look like anyone from Gryffindor decided to stay home and of coarse none of them were death eaters, gods forbid!

"Where is Potter," I thought but accidentally voiced it aloud. Pansy looked over at me just as another Ravenclaw was called.

"You mean he's not over with the Gryffindors?" She asked as she too began to scan their table but even she had to agree that neither he nor his annoying sidekicks were present.

"He's probably out in the hall right now getting ready to make his grand entrance. You know how he loves to start his year off with a bang." I nodded in agreement. He always did tend to make an extravagant show at the first feast by just showing up late. I don't think he's ever even seen the sorting ceremony before.

"Why do you care anyways?" This question came from Blaise. I turned to him and glared.

"I don't care. I'm just curious, that's all."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Pansy added with a smirk. She knew how I hated muggle phrases especially ones that didn't make any sense. Who ever heard of a cat dieing from curiosity? Were cats even capable of those types of emotions?

I hardly listened as Snape began his beginning of the year speech. It was fairly similar to Dumbledore's except it wasn't as scattered brained. But it still consisted of the same basic principles. Don't go into the forbidden forest, no student is allowed out of their dorms after curfew, kitchens were off limits, blah blah blah.

I sat bored through most of it. He wasn't explaining anything that I wanted to know. But I suppose he wasn't going to flat out and say that he and half the staff were death eaters. But it wouldn't really matter if he did. What could possibly happen? The ministry was under the control of Voldemort too. It was a check and mate in my standpoint.

I didn't notice that Snape had stopped talking and that our plates were now filling up. I was too preoccupied with my own thoughts. I just stared off into space…or directly at the Gryffindor table if you want to be specific. I just kept asking myself where the hell Potter was. Was he looking for Ginny? My chest constricted with the thought.

"Draco," Pansy hissed, tapping my hand lightly to get my attention. I looked up at her and blinked. Why was she talking to me? Merlin, can't I even be left alone for a few sodding moments?

"What Pansy?" I asked dully. She gestured to the table. I looked and was mildly surprised to see that there was a feast laid out before me.

"That's great," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Draco," she said, her lips pouting in that most annoying way that she thinks is oh so sexy. "What's wrong?" I bit my lip to stop myself from busting out laughing. She had to be kidding. She just had to be. No one in the world could ask me that…well except for Potter. He has the right because as I'm trying to kill him, he's trying to kill Voldemort. So our predicaments almost even out. Except that my life sucks ten times more than his.

"Pans, leave him alone," Blaise cut in, dabbing the corner of his lips with his napkin. I looked over at him and nodded my thanks. I then looked back over at the food on the table. Nothing looked that great even if it was favorite, shepard's pie.

I sighed and stood up.

"Draco, where are you going?"

"I'm not hungry, I'm just going to head off to bed." I didn't turn to Pansy or Blaise. I just left. I couldn't take anymore today.

* * *

TBC!! 


End file.
